Mi linda aprendiz
by AnisMoonMaker
Summary: "Sí por mí fuera, serías mía a todas horas, te besaría a todas horas y te amaría a todas horas. Así que por favor, dí que sí."
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaa :3 jajaja este es mi primer fic en la sección e sakura, de hecho hago un en Inuyasha pero se me ocurrio esto y no pude evitar escribirlo_ _L_ _no sé si sea de su agrado y para eso me gustaría comentarios de ustedes. Si, shaoran es el profesor de Sakura, dios mio :3 es el indicado para este papel, de verdad espero y me den la oportunidad de adentrarme un poquito en sus vidas con esta historia._

 _Disfrutenla mucho chicas, de verdad oopinen ;o;_

 _Si quieren leer el que estoy haciendo de inuyasha, de parja principal Sesshomaru y Rin aquí les dejo el link._

 _s/11424995/1/Una-esposa-para-la-noche_

 ** _El caso de mi amor y ella._**

"Ella tambien hoy sonríe", pensaba eso mientras la veía, extrañamente, siempre sonríe. Nunca la he visto triste, enojada, irritada. Ella siempre sonríe.

Rodeada de amigas o amigos, a los que les da una linda sonrisa, un cálido abrazo y un buen consejo. Podría decir que alegra a cualquiera que está a su alrededor. Como si brillará más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Le he llamado la atención, siempre. Siempre se encuentra distraída o tiene papelitos de conversación junto con su otra amiga, Daidouji.

Y siempre que pasa eso lo único que sabe decir es: "Lo siento, maestro."

Y así lo dejo pasar por alto.

He sido su profesor desde su primer año en la escuela preparatoria, ahora estamos en el segundo año y ella no ha cambiado en lo más minimo. Bueno, solo un poco, note que su cuerpo se ha hecho más como el de una mujer... Una mujer bonita.

Y no debería de pensar esto.

Estando en el salón de clases, ella se me acerca a mi escritorio y pregunta: "¿Cómo debo de hacer esto? ¿Esta bien?", cada que se acerca me estremezco y no sé como reaccionar.

Emana un dulce aroma, como el de las flores de cerezo, como su nombre "Sakura"

Como se habran dado cuenta, esto es amor unilateral. No sé si me ha gustado desde el momento que llegó corriendo tarde a clase, con toda su personalidad desalineada, o porque me di cuenta que ella más que una alumna, para mis ojos, es una mujer.

No he interactuado lo ella lo suficientemente para que sospeche de todo esto. Solo ha sido una relación alumno- profesor. No más, no se puede ser así.

Como tampoco se puede ser así de bonita, ¿Cuándo las chicas de preparatoria se me han hecho lindas? Ni cuando estaba cursandola, había chicas lindas para mí. Ella solo tiene 17 y yo 26 años, es casi 10 años de diferencia.

Es una lástima que no la pueda besar, como lo he imaginado.

Es una lastima que no pueda decir que me he enamorado con solo verla.

Como es una lastima que ella tenga novio.

Y ahorita mismo me escucho como un maldito pervertido acosador. Cuando solo ella lo único que hace es decir "Buenos días, maestro Li." "Maestro Li , hoy se ve radiante"

Ella nunca me podrá ni siquiera llamar "Shaoran."

Podría ser feliz si te veo de lejos o si trato de conseguirme a otra mujer, pero en el fondo estos sentimientos son molestos, muy molestos. Tan molestos como cuando tú vas agarrada de la mano con ese chico llamado Satoru, y tus mejillas se ponen del color de un mismo tomate.

Estos sentimientos son un tabú.

Esto no es un manga de amor.

Esto no es una película de amor.

Esto no puede ser real.

Pero si puede ser real que si alguien te hace llorar iría a golpearlo.

Es real que me gustaría ser el primero en consolarte.

Es real que deseo que pudieras sentir esto.

Porque, aunque diga que no, es muy tarde para dejarte ir.


	2. Mi alumna y yo

**_Mi alumna y yo._**

No sabía que dar clases sería tan difícil, como lo había dicho antes, no pensé enamorarme así, como si tuviera 16 años. Cada día que pasa estos sentimientos no los puedo controlar, siento que algún día me convertiré en un lobo y la querré devorar.

Son ilusiones mías, soy feliz con ellas, pero en algunas ocasiones he sentido que ella me coquetea... Y obvio no lo hace, ella tiene novio.

Me dirijo al salón de clases y todos están al ver que he entrado me saludan y toman asiento y ella esta ahí, me hace una reverencia, y yo de igual manera contesto.

 _¿Por qué es tan bonita?_

Teniendo su cabello corto y castaño, con los ojos más lindos he visto, las pestañas que los adornan que son largas, su mirada inocente me cautiva. Observo sin ser visto su pequeño cuerpo, por su falda puedo visualizar sus largas piernas.

 _¿Y por qué diablos los uniformes son tan cortos?_

Si nadie estuviera aquí, si yo fuera otro hombre, me importaría un carajo todo y la haría mía.

La clase fluye normalmente, oh y por si no lo he mencionado, soy maestro de matemáticas. La materia en cual ella es pésima. Pero creo que eso la hace linda, mucho más de lo que ya es.

He explicado la clase y puesto ejercicios en el pizarrón, tomo mi asiento en el escritorio. Entonces la miro a ella, y ella levanta su mirada hacia el pizarrón y se encuentra con mis ojos.

Me pongo tenso.

Pero ella solo me da una sonrisa y gira sus ojos de mí.

 _Realmente parezco estúpido en todo esto._

Sí almenos una persona se llegase enterar de esto, sería inmediatamente despedido de aquí y avisarían a las demás escuelas y quedaría sin empleo, y como un señor pervertido que no sabe medir sus deseos. Solo me queda observar, solo eso y esperar hasta que ella salga de aquí y poder tratar de olvidarla.

Toda ella me ha cautivado. Soy interrumpido de mis pensamientos al sonar el timbre.

\- Bien, se queda de tarea para la próxima sesión, no se les olvide... En especial a ti.- La miro.- Kinomoto.

Y todo el salón suelta una carcajada y ella se apena.

 _Adoro tus sonrojos._

\- ¡Maestro Li! No sea tan cruel.- Hace un berrinche.

\- Si tienes dudas, si todos tienen dudas.- Rectifico.- Puede ir conmigo a la hora de salida a sala de maestros para darles tutoría. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego profesor.

Al deslizar la puerta, veo que a lado esta Satoru, el novio de ella, me saluda y yo igual. No puedo aguantarlo. Sigo caminando y escucho una tímida pero oíble voz a mis espaldas que es "Maestro Li."

Mi corazón da un pequeño vuelco, pero al girarme veo que es ella, pero esta con su detestable novio, agarrados de la mano, felices.

Trato de ocultar mis celos y amable respondo:

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Kinomoto?

\- ¿En la salida podría verlo para las tutorías?- Pregunta con su tierna voz.

\- Claro, ¿Tú novio también vendrá?

 _Ojalá no._

\- Oh claro que no, Satoru es fantástico en las matemáticas, pero tendrá practica en su club y no podrá ayudarme, ¿No es así? Además Tomoyo me acompañara con usted.- Y lo voltea a ver con sus ojos brillantes, ese brillo lleno de amor, con el que yo la miro a ella.

\- Sí, maestro, así que porfavor le pido que ayude mucho a Sakura, es inteligente pero un poco lenta.- Dice evidentemente sonriente este tipo, me molesta su sonrisa.

Y la sonrisa mas hipócrita en mí nace.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, te esperaré, Kinomoto junto con Daidouji.

Suelta la mano de su novio y agarra una mía.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Maestro Li!- Me sorprendo. Su bella sonrisa se forma en sus labios, me tenso, cada vez esto se vuelve más sofocante.

Suelto su mano y vuelvo a poner mi sonrisa _"Solo porque soy un profesionista no debo cogerte."_ Y me alejo.

En mi cambio de aula todas mis alumnas me saludan, tendría que ser demasiado ciego para no darme cuenta que me coquetean, pero ellas no me gustan, ellas no son como Sakura, ellas no emanan la dulzura en persona, la amabilidad más sincera. Y se acercan a mí, agarrando mi brazo y posando sus pechos en mi brazo, eso lejos de excitarme me irrita. No puedo evitar simplemente alejarme de ellas.

Si ella fuera la que hiciera eso la pondría en contra de la pared y la haría mía.

Necesito ayuda, o más bien una novia.

Y entro al aula e inicia otra clase.

Ya es hora de salida, algunos alumnos se dirigen a sus clubes o sus casas. La sala de maestros se encuentra sola, los demás han tenido una junta y y estoy solo, sentado mirando hacia la ventana, esperándolas.

Me siento "alegre" al saber que ella vendrá acompañada, si viene sola, mi auto control, el poco que me queda, se rompería.

 _Y la rompería a ella._

Haciendo rodar una pluma en mi escritorio mientras mi aburrición se hace más y más grande, deslizan la puerta y es ella.

Y viene sola.

\- Maestro Li, perdón por la tardanza, también Tomoyo no podrá venir tuvo que hacer unas cosas urgentes, me pidió que la disculpara.- Su respiración es agitada, al parecer venia corriendo.

Y todavía sigo sorprendido de que haya venido sola.

 _Esto debe de ser una broma, una maldita broma._

Afino mi voz.

\- No te preocupes, Kinomoto, está bien, toma asiento para empezar la clase.

Y me hace caso y se sienta justo a lado de mi. Puedo percibir el olor de su perfume, y de toda ella. Me pone duro, el sentir que estamos demasiado cerca, quiero tocarla, pero no, no no y no.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus dudas Kinomoto?

Suena tranquilo, contrólate.

\- Oh sí, verá...- Saca un cuaderno.- En este tipo de problemas, cuando tenemos que...

Y realmente no estoy escuchando nada, solo la quiero ver, de cerca es mucho más linda, una piel bonita, las pestañas largas y su color de ojos, verde... Y sus labios, quiero besarlos, se ven suaves.

\- Y esa es mi duda Maestro Li.- Me ve y me percato que no escuche nada y tengo que volver a mi posición.

\- Oh, ah sí, bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es...

Y se apega más a mí, para poner más atención, me voltea a ver y me sonríe dulcemente.

Y ya no puedo más.

 _Al diablo los principios._

Entonces me acerco dulcemente y la beso, por fin rozo sus labios.

 _Sí, son más suaves de lo que imaginaba._

Y ella no se mueve, sigue sentada ahí. Me separo de ella y puedo ver su cara de sorpresa, sus ojos se han abierto completamente, con una expresión casi ilegible, pero esta sonrojada.

 _Oh, pequeña Sakura, no deberías de sonrojarte ahora._

De repente se para, llena de conmoción, la tensión se hace presente.

\- Maestro...Li... ¿Qué le pasa?

Y sé que a partir de ahora, ya no hay marcha atrás ni nada de que arrepentirse.

Me pongo de pie igualmente y me comienzo a acerca a ella, y en cada paso que doy ella se aleja un poco más.

Me tiene miedo.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Susurro.

\- Maestro...

Y la tomo de un brazo y la beso de nueva cuenta.

Ella primero empieza a forcejear en sus débiles esfuerzos no puede liberarse de mí, mi fuerza es más grande y mis ganas de hacerla mía también.

Empiezo a meter mi lengua en su boca y al hacerlo forcejea aun mas, es obvio, tú novio de seguro es el único que lo ha hecho, y que otro hombre lo haga debe ser malo. Pero la acerco más y más a mí. Y deja de forcejear.

Ahora impresionantemente corresponde mi beso, no sé si es porque es lo único que le queda, o porque le gusta. Puede y después de esto, me denuncie y pierda mi vida laboral por siempre.

Pero eso a quien diablos le importa.

Porque a mi ya no.

Nuestras lenguas se tocan, entre cada beso, deseo quedarme con cada pedacito de dulzura de ella. Besa tan bien. Sus labios se sienten tan bien.

No sé cuanto tiempo estaba esperando esto.

Y nuestra respiración es necesaria y tenemos que separarnos, lo hacemos por escasos segundos y de nuevo nos besamos, lento y luego rápido, como una danza.

Empiezo a bajar mis manos por su cuerpo, lo puedo sentir, tiene una linda figura, su delgada y pequeña cintura, quisiera que mis manos fueran aun mas grandes para alcanzar acariciar todo su cuerpo

Sakura gime.

Y eso me pone aún más duro.

Pero alguien toca en la puerta. Y alcanzo a escuchar.

"¿Sakura, estas ahí?"

Y es su novio.

Ella palidece ante eso, y ahora me empuja bruscamente de ella y alcanzo a visualizar su rostro sonrojado, ese sonrojo que he causado yo. Mirandome y agachando la mirada dice:

\- Lo siento, Maestro.

Y coge rápidamente sus cosas y sale de aquí.

Y yo me quedo, extrañamente feliz, duro, pero devastado igual.

 _Soy un estúpido._

 _No, más que un estúpido._

Y golpeo la mesa con mi puño, mi propia ineptitud, mis propios deseos, me quitaran lo que ni siquiera podrá ser mío algún dia.

\- Todo ha acabado.


	3. Demencia y cariño

_Holaaaa chicas :3 omg! Me siento felz de que les este gustando esta idea que tengo, no saben lo mucho que lo aprecio ;w; perdón si me he tardado, la uni me consume_ _L_ _pero eso no significa que lo dejare! Muchisisismas gracias por sus comentarios! No saben lo mucho que me hacen y causan en mi 3 las amo._

 _Disfruten el cap y no se preocupen, pronto empezara lo que todoas quieren 8)_

 _Bye besitos 3_

 ** _Demencia y cariño._**

La he cagado completamente, todo se ha derrumbado, ella me odiará, todos me señalaran como un pervertido pedófilo y es así como mi vida se caera en mil pedazos.

Será así como acabe mi amor.

 _¿Por qué no pude controlarme?_ Pienso y pienso, había estado en situaciones así antes, me mordía mi labio para no hacérselo a ella, sabia mantener la calma ante su dulce presencia, ¿qué es lo que hizo todo diferente? ¿Qué no tenía a nadie acompañándola? ¿Qué se veía mas linda que otros días?

 _¿Qué la quiero más?_

Y así me auto castigo en mi habitación, sin poder dormir, solo fumando u cigarro para controlar esta ansiedad, porque, mañana que vaya al instituto, toda mi vida se hara pedazos.

Llendo con la peor cara del mundo a mi trabajo, nervioso, bajo de mi coche, esperando alguna amenaza, una mirada de odio de todos los chicos y maestros, pero no sucede.

Todos me saludan completamente normal, todo fluye normal.

¿Qué pasa aquí?

Al entrar a la sala de maestros, todos están platicando normalmente y me saludan;

\- Sensei Li, buenos días.- Dice una simpática maestra.

\- Oh, buenos días.- Sigo con la extrañeza de que nada malo esta pasando aquí como estaba pensando anoche

\- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Debe animarse ya que ya sonó el timbre. Vamos a nuestras aulas.

\- Claro, vamos.

Esto debe de ser una broma.

He llegado al aula y no abro la puerta por nervios, pero sé que es hora de que me enfrente a mis problemas, a lo que yo cause.

Y es así como he entrado.

Y ella está sentada en su pupitre.

Nos miramos.

Ella bajó su mirada.

"Buenos días a todos" Es lo único que me limito a decir.

No puedo evitar sentir nervios, no puedo evitar no recordar la sensación de sus labios junto con los míos.

 _Para, Li, no puedes permitirte ya esos pensamientos._

\- Bien chicos, hoy resolveremos los problemas de las paginas 33 y 37 en binas, júntense con quien quieran y termínenlas para esta hora.

\- Claro profesor.

Y así todos se empiezan a juntar, el ruido en la aula se hace presente es obvio que Sakura se unirá con su amiga Tomoyo.

De reojo la alcanzo a visualizar a ella, parece estar bien, pero puedo ver que platica con su amiga, no puedo leer completamente sus labios, pero menciona a Satoru.

 _¿Le habrá hecho algo?_

Daidouji hace una expresión de preocupación y pone su mano en su hombro, y siguen susurrando, deseo saber que es lo que dicen. Pero en ese momento, Sakura empieza a llorar.

Y la sangre se me ha helado.

Daidouji busca rápidamente un pañuelo pero no lo encuentra. Sakura trata de secar sus lagrimas, pero el resto del salón se ha dado cuenta, y ella realiza que todo el salón la esta mirando y dice:

\- Oh no, no me miren.- Seca sus lagrimas.- No pasa nada.

Y sonríe.

Su amiga aun sigue en su búsqueda del pañuelo, pero sin tener en cuenta mis acciones, me pongo de pie, me dirijo hacia su asiento y todos están siguiéndome son su mirada, extiendo la mano y le entrego mi pañuelo.

\- Ten, Kinomoto, ya no llores.

Sus ojos se abren y cristalizados, me ven y tímidamente toma el pañuelo que le he ofrecido.

\- Quedatelo.- _No me gusta que llores ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?_ Quisiera preguntar, para saber si no he sido yo.

Porque creeme, lo ultimo que quiero causarte, es tristeza.

\- Gra..cias. Maestro.

Giro y digo a los demás:

\- Bien, no se entretengan, hagan lo que les he pedido, holgazanes.

Dejan de mirar a Sakura, y se incursionan en su trabajo. Aún tengo la duda de porque esta llorando, pero no se como me enteraría, a menos... Que le pregunte a Daidouji.

Sí, le preguntare a ella.

La clase se ha acabado, y en su rostro se sigue notando tristeza, Daidouji se ha acercado a ella, le pregunta algo, y se va. Varios alumnos se han acercao a ella para preguntarle que ha pasado, a su pupitre. Al momento que ella sale yo igual, es la oportunidad perfecta.

En el pasillo la alcanzo.

\- Daidouji.- Digo firme y ella voltea.

\- Maestro Li, ¿Qué pasa?

\- A kinomoto ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Oh, maestro Lí, Sakura está así de mal porque termino con Satoru.

 _¿Qué?_

\- Oh, ese chico, su novio... Asi que por eso esta así.

\- Sí maestro, disculpela, no pudo controlar su voy a comprarle un zumo de naranja, su favorito.- Sonríe ampliamente.

 _Cortaron._

\- Apoyala mucho Daidouji.

\- Claro maestro Li.

Sí es pecado sentirme bien porque una pareja terminó, entonces he pecado más de mil veces.

No puedo creer que hayan cortado..¿Pero por qué?

¿Le contó a ese chico lo que le hice?

Y así "ese chico" aparece frente a mi en el corredor. Por un momento pienso que me reclamara, pero no pasa de largo y me saluda "Maestro" y se va, puedo notar que esta triste.

 _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Tengo que hacer algo para remediar mi arranque de lujuria y el saber porque uno de mis obstaculos terminó con ella.

 _¿Cómo le haré?_

\- Maestro Li, que tenga un buen día.- Me dice la maestra Yuki al despedirse en la sala de maestros.

\- Igualemente maestra, hasta pronto.

Sale de aquí y me quedo completamente solo y no puedo evitar recordar lo de ayer. Pero quiero ir a buscarla, quiero saber que es lo que ha pasado con ella.

Tomo mis cosas y voy en su busqueda. El primer lugar que pienso será el salón de clases.

Ya en el pasillo de su edificio y alcanzó a escuchar unos gritos. Prácticamente todo el lugar esta solo.

Y en esos gritos es su voz.

Y la de ese chico.

\- No ¡basta satoru! Me estas lastimando.

Estoy afuera del salón a un lado de la puerta.

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

\- Sakura, si has dicho que me amas ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

\- Sí, si te amo, pero no me siento segura aún, comprendelo.

Se escucha un sollozo de su parte. Por lo que escucho puedo deducir que están peleando. Y que él la está molestando.

\- Entonces demuestrame que me amas. ¡Haz el amor conmigo!

 _¿Qué carajos?_

 _-_ ¡Satoru que diablos te pasa! Tú no eras así. Me entendías en ese tema ¿Por qué hay tanta prisa ahora?

Quiero entrar y parar la sarta de tonterías que dice este tipo, pero necesito escuchar más, para así convecerme de que el realmente no la quería.

\- Todos mis amigos lo han hecho ya con sus novias, me presumen y cuentan lo genial que lo hacen ¿Por qué tú y yo no podemos?

 _Menudo mocoso._

\- Sencillamente por que no quiero, Satoru, no quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿No me amas?

 _Esto es chantaje._

Y el silencio se hace presente. Me irrita ya quiero acabar con esa discusión estúpida.

-Sí.. Sí te amo, pero si tú también lo haces debes de comprenderme.

\- No, no puedo comprenderte. ¡Haz el amor conmigo!

\- No, satoru, ¡basta!

Escucho un ruido en el salón y pequeños gritos de ella.

Y es entonces donde abró la puerta.

Observo una escena, una escena que me molesta. Ella está recostada en una banca, él está sujetando sus manos hacia los lados, encima de ella, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las de ella.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a él y lo quito inmediatamente. Me hierve la sangre.

\- ¡Dejala en paz! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

Sakura sorprendida, mira la escena, sus ojos están llenos de pequeñas lagrimas.

\- Y usted que esá haciendo aquí. No le incumben los problemas de Sakura y míos.

\- Parece como si quisieras violarla, no seas idiota. Un no es un no.

Mi enojo es mas que notorio, no puedo permitir esto.

Me aleja de Sakura con un golpe y la jala de su brazo.

\- Ven, Sakura, vamonos.

\- ¡No! No quiero saber nada de ti.

\- ¡Qué vengas!

Ante tal actitud le lanzo un golpe.

Y Satoru cae al piso.

\- ¡Maestro Li!- Grita Sakura.

\- Ella dijo que te alejaras, imbecil. ¡largo de aquí antes de que te reporte!

Satoru me ve, frunce su ceño y se va, dejandonos a Sakura y a mí solos.

Cruzamos nuestras miradas, la puedo mirar a ella que esta asustada, con su uniforme desordenado, sonrojada y triste.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto cuidadosamente.

\- No le interesa.- Dice secamente.

 _Es obvio que está enojada._

\- Claro que me interesa, Kinomoto, eres mi alumna.

 _Me preocupo por ti._

\- Una alumna a la cual besó.- Me mira con sus demandantes ojos verdes. Y trago en seco.

Trato de acercarme a ella pero mueve su brazo alejandose de mi agarre.

\- No me toque, enfermo.

Sus palabras son como cuchillos que se clavan dentro de mí.

\- ¿Qué trato de hacerte él?

\- No le importa...- Baja su mirada.

\- ¿Trato de aprovecharse, no es así?

Y he dado en el clavo, abre sus ojos, su rostro se enrojece.

\- ¡Fisgón!- Me regaña con toda la pena en su rostro.

 _Ah, tengo ganas de besarla._

Pero solo me limito a hablar.

\- Qué bueno que estás bien, Kinomoto.- Suspiro de alivio, no le hicieron nada malo. Ella se sorprende de mi reacción.

\- ¿Estaba preocupado por mí?- Ahora me ve. Nunca me cansaría de verla, ni de volver a probar sus labios.

 _Sí, tengo muchas ganas de besarte._

\- Claro que sí, eres mi alumna.

Un silencio se presenta. Al no saber que hacer, decido mejor irme, no tiene caso que le pregunté el porque no dijo nada en mi contra.

\- Bien, me tengo que retirar, ve tú también a tu casa, ya cerrarán la escuela.- Ella sigue sin hablar y solo está cabizbaja, entiendo que no quiere saber nada de mí. Camino hacia la puerta y escucho su voz.

\- ¿Por qué me besó, Maestro Li?

Sigo de espaldas, esa pregunta me sorprende, nunca pensé que fuera a preguntarme tan directamente.

\- ¿No es obvio?- Me giro y ahora nos miramos.- Porque me gustas.

 _Ni cuando tenía 17 me confesaba._

Y solo estamos allí los dos, mirando a mi alumna a la que le he dicho lo que siento. Su sorpresa en su rostro.

Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué?- Su cara roja y sus ojos abiertos.- Debe de estar mintiendo, esto es una broma... No puedo creerlo...

Es divertido verla.

\- Deberías de creerlo.- Comienzo a caminar hacia ella.

Y ella lo capta, y empieza a caminar hacia atrás.

\- Espere... Maestro Li... Esto, no puede ser.

Se pone cada vez más nerviosa al ver que me acerco más.

\- Dime algo que no sepa, Kinomoto.

\- ¡Es un pervertido!- Me acusa con su mano derecha.

Al fin estamos mas cerca, ha topado con la pared, atrapo su mano, e instintivamente poso un beso en ella.

\- Eso también ya lo sé.- Digo besando su mano.

Se estremece y me arrebata su mano, llevándola a su pecho.

\- ¡Usted no puede hacer esto!-

 _No deberías de decirme que "No debo." Cuando te sonrojas._

\- ¿Y esto?

Y la beso.

Acorralada en la pared, la vuelvo a besar, primero trata de resistirse con sus fallidos intentos de separarnos, pero como lo han de suponer, no puede y accede de nuevo al beso.

Nos besamos, es un beso dulce, así como sus labios, meto poco a poco mi lengua a su boca y me deja. Exploro cada lugar de ella, besa tan bien como lo había dicho antes, suelta pequeños gemidos por la falta de aire y solo así, le permito romper nuestro beso.

Un poco agitados y Sakura más, me ve con esos hermosos ojos, que se encuentran confundidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos entre abiertos labios.

\- Maes...- No le permito terminar la oración, la beso de nuevo. Ahora con más frenesí, nunca creí que podría hacer esto, menos con ella.

 _Podría hacerme adicto a tus labios._

\- Sakura.- La beso.- Por favor, di que sí.

\- ¿Decir?

La beso de nuevo entre pequeños besos y al final uno más pasional. Lo rompo, sin tener tanta respiración, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre nuestra corta distancia.

\- A ser mía.

La abrazo, fuertemente entre mis brazos, sin tener la intención de algo más, solo quiero su respuesta, Lo que siempre he deseado.

\- Por favor.

 _Apuesto todo a este cariño._


	4. El milagro del maestro Li

Hoooola! Aquí un poco tarde el nuevo capítulo, soy muy feliz con sus comentarios y que acepten esta loca historia de amor(¿) No puedo empezar aún con lo "smut" porque siento que sería muy apresurado, pero poco a poco lo iré introduciendo chicas. Las quiero mucho y muchisisimas gracias por darme un espacio en sus vidas ;3 La universidad no dejará que caiga este fic ;-;

P.D: ¿Alguien más quiere un maestro Li? Por que yo sí *u*

 ** _El milagro del maestro Li._**

Estamos abrazados, puedo sentir que mi corazón empieza a latir ràpidamente, aunque sea un poco. Sakura está sin hacer nada, sin corresponder mi abrazo ni alejandome de ella. Su cuerpo es demasiado pequeño entre mis brazos. Y ella por fin me separa de ella con sus brazos.

\- ¡Basta!- Está sonrojada, con sus brazos extendidos y cabeza baja.

Eres estúpidamente linda.

\- Sakura.- Es la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre y ella me mira ante tal gesto.

\- No me llame así, viejo pervertido.- Trata de verse enojada, pero es lo último que parece. Recargada en la pared y yo enfrente de ella, queriendole hacer miles de cosas, pero lo único que me limito a decir es.

Es enserio lo que te acabo de decir. Es en serio que te quiero.

Debe de ser una broma.- Susurra a lo bajo.

\- Que más quisiera que fuera una broma, pero no, tú profesor está enamorado de ti.

\- Entonces mi respuesta es un no, no le dije nada a nadie porque pensé que solo estaba jugando conmigo, como lo hace cuando coquetea con las demás chicas.

\- ¿Las otras chicas? - No me digas que..- Hablo en un tono divertido.- ¿Estabas celosa? Me mira indignada.

\- ¡Claro que no! No piense cosas innecesarias. ¡Y me voy!- Pasa lado de mi "hecha una furia" y se va del salón dejandome ahí atónito.

Bien, por ahora no te molestaré.

Llego a mi departamento, me retiro mis zapatos y coloco mis cosas en una mesa. Han pasado muchas cosas hoy. Primero el idiota del ex de mi alumna trata de violarla (Y por poco también yo) ¿Usará Kinomoto feromonas? ¿Por qué los hombres siempre querrán con ella?

Bueno, a mi me gusta mucho.

 _Suena como si estuviera orgulloso de ser un pervertido._

La situación está a mi favor ¿No?

 _Pero ella te dijo que no, Li._

¿Qué puedo hacer?

 _La puedes convencer._

¿Cómo?

 _Oh, ya sé cómo._

Porque ahora que puedes ser mía, te haré decir que "Sí."

De nuevo otro día en la escuela, todo normal, pero sé que hoy estoy de un humor excelente, hoy por fin pondré en marcha el espantoso, pero sencillo plan que ingenie anoche.

Entro a la sala de maestros y se encuentra el maestro Himura. Lo saludo alegremente.

\- Buenos días, Himura.

\- Buenos días, Li ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Pareces radiante.

\- ¿Es obvio no? Soy feliz.

\- ¿No me digas que te has metido con una alumna?

Y lo miro extrañado.

\- Claro que no, las niñas no son mi tipo.

 _Menuda mentira._

\- Pero son las mejores, las chicas de prepa tienen el mejor trasero del mundo.

 _Pero a mí solo me gusta el de una._

\- Deja de ser un pervertido Himura, vámonos a clases.

Hoy la primer hora no me tocará en el aula donde está ella, será en el tercer periodo, pero espero y se pase rápido el tiempo.

Quiero verla. No puedo dejar de sonreír.

Y bueno, Dios ha escuchado mis pensamientos, y está en frente de mí en el pasillo. Creo que va tarde a clase.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran. Ella se altera un poco, pero agacha su rostro.

 _¿Por qué lo hace siempre que me ve?_

Está oportunidad es perfecta. Todos están en clase y sonrío malvadamente. Pasa largo de mí, sin siquiera saludarme.

 _Bueno, vamos a darnos una cálida bienvenida._

Doy la media vuelta y rápidamente atrapo su brazo y en el cuarto de utilería nos metemos.

\- Qué.. Quiere...

 _Nunca me había fijado en ese cuartito._

Y cierro la puerta.

En el cuarto, no es tan estrecho, pero está oscuro. Quedamos abrazados, pero yo abrazándola por detrás. Puedo oler el shampoo de su cabello.

\- ¡Auxi...!- Trata de gritar Sakura, pero alcanzo a cubrir su boca.

\- Shh, si nos encuentran estaremos en problemas, habla bajo.

Trata de moverse e inocentemente, su trasero roza "conmigo."

 _Dios._

Muerde uno de mis dedos para soltarla.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! ¿Por qué me trajo acá?- Reclama por lo bajo, entre la oscuridad de aquí no puedo verla muy bien, pero sus ojos brillan mucho.

\- Porque no me saludaste hace unos instantes.

\- No tenía porque hacerlo, viejo pervertido.

\- No soy tan viejo, solo tengo 28 años.- Hablo con un tono ofendido.

\- Viejo pervertido, he dicho, y no me moleste más, tengo clase, y voy tarde. – Se gira de nuevo para tratar de abrir la puerta.

 _Bien ahora o nunca._

\- ¿Ni siquiera un beso de "Buenos días."?

Abre sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué ha dich...?

Entonces la beso. Es un beso rápido.

\- Buenos días, Sakura.

Su rostro sonrojado de nuevo, nunca podría cansarme de verlo, es simplemente divino. Agacha su cabeza de nuevo. Entre este pequeño lugar que es estrecho para dos personas, el olor a cerezo que ella emana, me inunda completamente mis sentidos.

Me acerco gentilmente a su oído y susurro.

\- ¿Has pensado lo que te dije ayer?

Da un brinquito al sentir mi aliento en su oreja.

\- N-No, le dije que no lo haría...

Ignorando completamente lo que me ha dicho me doy cuenta que tal vez sea sensible de su oreja.

 _Te haré decir que sí._

Me acerco más a su oreja, no se quita, porque no le queda más a donde ir.

\- ¿Por qué?

Y es como si ella se hiciera cada vez más y más pequeña al momento que susurro más.

\- No... aceptaré... ser su juguete.- Mantiene sus ojos entre abiertos y el rostro rojo.

\- Pero tú no eres mi juguete.

\- Usted quiere...que lo sea.- Ahora pone sus débiles manos en mi pecho, tratando de alejarme de ella.

Y me apego aún más a su oreja.

\- Pero yo te quiero.

Suelta un pequeño chillido.

\- Te quiero demasiado.

\- Bas...ta.

Ahora que estamos casi abrazados, dejo de estar en su oreja y ahora busco sus labios. La miro.

\- Por favor, dí que sí.

Y la beso.

De nuevo es un pequeño beso, me separo un poco y ella está sumamente apenada, no puedo visualizar casi nada, y me alegro que se así, así tampoco ella puede percibir el leve sonrojo que siento en mis mejillas.

Y la vuelvo a besar.

Ahora el beso dura más, primero suave, después demandante, me gustaría comerme tus labios siempre, me gusta mucho besarte.

\- ¿Por qué no te alejas de mí?

\- Porque... me tiene abrazada.

\- Puedes mentir un poco y decir que es porque te gusta besarme.

\- Claro...que no.

Me acerco de nuevo a su oreja, podría molestarla siempre.

\- Men-ti-ro-sa.

\- Kyah! ¡Basta!

\- Nop, hasta que me digas que lo pensaras.

Muerdo un poco su lóbulo, dando besos.

\- Maes...tro, Li, pare.

\- No.- Doy más besos.- Sí no me dices.- Muerdo un poco más.- Que lo pensarás.

\- Gyah...Duele...

\- Dilo.

\- Está bien...Lo...haré.

Y automáticamente dejo de hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!- Susurro emocionado mientras la sostengo de los hombros.

Y me mira con sus grandes ojos extrañada.

\- S-sí...- Agacha su cabeza de nuevo.

 _Oh dios, es tan linda._

\- Eres la mejor, Sakura.- Levanto su rostro con mi mano y le planto un beso.- También puedes llamarme Li, o Shaoran, como tú quieras, "Maestro Li" Suena muy formal.

\- Pero...

\- Bueno, aunque aquí en la escuela no será así.

\- Maestro...

\- Pero cuando estemos solos, llamame así.

\- Tengo que volver a clases, el timbre ya sonó.

\- Oh.

No me percate que sonó el timbre, de lo emocionado que estoy.

\- ¿Me puedo ir? Pregunta inocentemente.

\- Me gustaría decirte que no, pero, yo también tengo trabajo. Vamonos.

Abro la puerta, sigilosamente, antes de que alguien pueda vernos.

\- Primero las damas.- Invito a está dulce chica a salir primero.

\- Gra...cias.- Tímidamente sale y puedo ver despistadamente tu trasero al andar.

 _Sí, maestro Himura, el trasero de las colegialas son los mejores._

\- Bien... ya me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.- Se despide rápidamente, pero antes que lo haga, sostengo su mano.

\- ¿En serio lo pensarás?

Y se queda ahí, mirándome. Y dulcemente dice:

\- Sí, lo pensaré.- Sus mejillas se han tornado un poco rojas.

\- Gracias.- Le sonrío.- Y aunque me digas que no, no importa que es lo que tenga que hacer, te convenceré.

Suelto su mano, y camino a mi clase.

 _Por ti, inventaré una nueva de querer._

Y no puedo evitar sonreí aún más.


	5. Linda chica

**_Chicassss aquí está la historia, en este capitulo le puse mi corazón no lo olviden, jajaja, no sé ya quiero un maestro así, Sakura suertuda! Espero y les guste mucho nenas, sus comentarios son mi apoyo muchas gracias a:_**

 ** _Sslove, Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26, kokonut, roxelanali, Actriztercaantirosita, Lu, Mizu-kumi y a los guest que comentan, sin sus comentarios esta historia no exisitria uwu. LAS QUIERO!_**

 ** _Adivinen que pasa en este capitulo 8)_**

 ** _Jojojo._**

 ** _Matta neee! C;_**

 ** _Linda chica._**

¿Ya les había contado lo mucho que me gusta? Bueno, estoy casi seguro que sí, pero me gustaría describirla, para que sepan lo linda que es para mí, a mis ojos.

Tiene el cabello castaño, corto, unos ojos verdes bellísimos, la sonrisa más bonita que he visto, los labios más sensuales y un cuerpo... ¡Jodidamente sexy! Nunca había visto a una chica con las proporciones exactas para mis manos, no la he tocado, pero he fantaseado con eso más de una vez. Pequeña cintura, caderas perfectas, piernas delgadas y torneadas, pechos hechos para tocarlos todo el día.

No sé si me escucho como un pervertido.

Al fin y al cabo así es como me quiero escuchar.

Ella tenía novio, pero ya no. No saben la rabia que me daba al verlos, algo en mí me decía que él no era el indicado para ella.

Sabía que él no la veía como yo.

Él no la ve como una linda chica.

El momento en el que mi "plan" se puso en marcha y en el que ella lo aceptó, podría jurar que fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. Yo ya no podía seguir ocultando estos sentimientos y sensaciones que tenía con solo verla.

Tenía una erección instantánea.

Qué enfermo se oyó eso.

Pero es que es una linda chica.

Quiero que sea mi linda chica.

Hoy es viernes, significa que no la veré en el fin de semana y no creo poder soportar eso. Necesito un poco más de su dulce presencia.

Y se me acaba de ocurrir un plan.

La clase ha empezado y hoy estaré en su grupo.

\- Muy bien holgazanes, abran sus libros en la página 80, eso lo vimos la clase pasada así que si han de saber cómo se resuelven.

Y ella se encuentra ahí, en su pupitre.

La miro y sonrío.

Y ella agacha su cabeza.

 _Qué linda._

Pero me percato que su amiga Tomoyo, se ha dado cuenta de esto y para no crear confusiones hago el mismo gesto con ella y sonríe.

Bueno, aunque supongo que ella le habrá contando, al fin y al cabo son amigas.

Los alumnos se acercan a mí para cualquier duda que tengan. Las clases son aburridas, solo quiero esperar que sea momento de hacer lo que quiero.

El timbre ha sonado, y la clase terminó. Todos van saliendo poco a poco. Pero Sakura se queda con Tomoyo, sí es así no podré hacer nada.

Pero un chico se asoma al salón.

\- Disculpe maestro Li ¿Está aquí Daidouji? La necesitamos en el consejo estudiantil.

Oh, bendito seas chico.

\- Claro, ahí está.- La señalo.

\- Oh Sakura, ahora vuelvo, me necesitan, ya sabes que soy la vice presidenta.- Se levanta de su pupitre.

\- Sí Tomoyo, no te preocupes.- Le sonríe.

Daidouji sale del salón, pero sin antes darme una mirada... Extraña.

 _Sí, ya le dijo algo._

Y en ese instante estamos solos en el aula. Ella también se ha dado cuenta y un leve sonrojo se presenta en sus mejillas.

\- Sakura.

Y ella se pone derecha al escuchar mi voz.

\- Maestro... Perdón... Li.

\- Puedes decirme Shaoran.

\- Oh, sí, cierto...- Y su sonrojo se nota aún más.

\- ¿Puedes venir?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Hacia acá.- Y con los dedos de mis manos indico que se acerque a mi escritorio.

\- ¿Para-Qué?- Titubea.

\- Solo ven.

En ese momento, sin hacer un nulo ruido, se levanta y dirige su lindo cuerpo hacia mí. Quedando frente al escritorio.

\- Acercate más.

\- Pero ya estoy cerca.

\- Pft, como te haces del rogar.

Y entonces el moño de su blusa lo jalo sutilmente para acercarla a mí y besarla. Un beso corto, eso por ahora "quiero."

Atónita me mira cuando nos separamos.

\- Solo quería darte un beso... Te espero aquí cuando terminen las clases, _linda._

\- ¿Hoy?- Tímida y roja pregunta

\- Sí y no acepto un no por respuesta, no importa si llegas tarde, te esperare.

Me levanto del escritorio, agarro mis cosas y salgo del aula. Por suerte aún no se dirige nadie, ni siquiera Daidouji.

Que ya se acaben las clases.

El último período se ha terminado, todos se van a sus clases extras, clubes o sus casas.

Y yo me dirijo emocionado, al salón de clases.

El edificio esta prácticamente solo, bueno eso espero en verdad. Estoy enfrente de la puerta, deslizo la puerta y la veo a ella sentada, obediente, leyendo un libro, al verme lo cierra y me sonríe.

\- Maestro... Perdón... Li, no me puedo acostumbrar.- Dice dulcemente.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

\- Está bien, con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando.

Digo tiempo como si esto fuera a ser eterno.

\- Sí... ¿Para qué me citó aquí?

\- Oh la respuesta es sencilla, solo quería estar a solas contigo.- Me dirijo hacia donde esta sentada y me trepo arriba de su pupitre. Se sorprende.

Y su rostro es rojo de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Digo dulcemente.

\- Bien, ¿Y tú?

\- Muy bien.

\- Eso es bueno, Li.

\- ¿Tanto como yo? – Pregunto divertido y ella hace una mueca divertida.

\- Oh, estem, yo...

\- No tienes que negarlo, linda sakurita.

\- Pero...

Sin dejar de mirarla, sin rodeos digo:

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

¿Eh?

\- Sí, lo que escuchaste.

\- ¿A-quí?- Traga un poco en seco.

\- Claro, aquí.

Entonces agacho mi cabeza y con mi mano sostengo su barbilla y beso sus dulces labios.

\- Aquí quería besarte.- Digo al terminar el beso.

Y nuestros ojos se encuentran, ella no ha podido hacer alguna queja, tiene un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

\- Es... peligroso... que nos besemos aquí.

\- ¿Oh enserio? Bueno, entonces...

La beso en el cuello.

\- Kya! Espere! ¿Qué hace?

\- Aquí.

\- No, ahí no.

\- ¿Oh no?

\- No!

\- Aquí.

Y la beso más abajo en su cuello.

\- No, espere.

\- Entonces aquí.

Y sigo besando su cuello, en ese instante la levanto del asiento y la rodeo entre mis brazos, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

\- Ma-estro.- Dice en voz baja quejandose

\- Dije "Li" o "Shaoran."

\- Li... Para.

Siento una gran satisfacción cuando me llama por mi nombre, o apellido.

\- Ya no quiero parar.

\- ¿Eh?

La beso. Ahora sí es un beso demandante.

Un beso apasionado, entre ella y yo, en la aula de clases, una de mis más calientes fantasías. Con sus cálidos y un tanto inexpertos.

Su lengua y la mía entrelazándose, dando en cada beso lo mejor.

No podría cambiar esto por nada del mundo.

Recorro su cuerpo con mis manos, entre más y más profundos son los besos, entre la tela del uniforme puedo sentir perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Me pongo duro.

Rompemos el beso a falta de aire. Y ella esta sonrojada, apenada, con los labios hinchados, gracias a mí. Y eso me excita.

\- Li, Al-guien, podrá vernos.

\- Me importa muy poco, linda.

\- Pero...

\- A callar.

Y la beso de nuevo, con igual o más intensidad de los anteriores. Está vez parece que los recibe con más empatía, lo puedo sentir percibir. Me vuelvo loco al sentir su cuerpo bajo su uniforme que me estorba.

Y mis instintos hacen que lleve mi mano a acariciar uno de sus pechos.

Ella al sentir eso, abre los ojos y dice.

\- ¿Eh? N-No, espera.- Trata de alejarme un poco de ella pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles, la tengo completamente rodeada.

\- No pasa nada.- Y la vuelvo a tener en mis besos.

Sigo acariciando su pecho, y puedo sentir que son mucho más grandes de lo que pensaba ella suelta unos débiles gemidos al sentir mi mano en él. Ahora sin romper el beso, caminamos un poco lento hasta topar a la pared.

\- Mph... Li, para.- Dice con su poca voz.

\- Nop.

Y ahora con una mano, retiro su moño y poco a poco desabrocho los botones de su blusa, dejando a la vista su lindo sostén, y la dejo de besar, para mirarla.

Es tan bonita, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos brillantes, perdidos, toda ella me prende.

\- ¿Quieres que continue?

\- ¿Eh?- Su cara se sorprende.

\- Sí, ¿quieres que siga? No haré nada que no quieras.

\- Pero...

\- Responde.

Y nos miramos, estoy apostándolo todo en este momento, todo dependerá de lo que ella diga.

Esconde su rostro en su copete y dice:

\- Sí.

¿Eh?

\- ¿Sí que?

Santo cielo.

\- Si...gue.

Jesús.

Y sonrío maliciosamente.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes.

Y entonces nos besamos, primero, con toda la pena del mundo por parte de ella, por lo que acaba de decirme, pero eso desaparece poco a poco. Entonces mi mano se introduce bajo su sostén, y siento su pezón. Están sensibles.

\- Ahh.- Gime

Me pongo cada vez más y más duro. Ahora busco su cuello, dejo un sensual camino de besos, y su piel se eriza cada vez más. Busco en su espalda el seguro de su sostén, y lo desaparezco completamente y cae poco a poco al piso.

\- Sakura...

\- Que... pa...sa.

\- ¿Acaso esto no te parece excitante?

No la beso ahora, ahora estoy mirándola, son solo su blusa de la escuela y sus pechos al aire, mientras los acaricio y aprieto gentilmente la punta de sus pezones.

\- No... quiero...contestar, eso... Ahh.- Puedo ver como se deshace bajo mi toque.

\- Que chica tan mala.

Y la pongo en contra de la pared, ella queda con su rostro recargado.

Y me apego a ella.

\- ¿Qué... piensa... hacer?

\- Contesta, linda.- Digo a su oído y planto un beso en ella.

\- Ahhh.

\- Eres tan sensible, Sakura.

Estoy casi seguro que mi erección más que notoria, la puede sentir en los tablones de su falda, realmente estoy afectado, pero no pienso hacerle algo así... por ahora.

Ahora solo quiero tenerla solo un poquito.

Deslizo mi mano entre sus piernas y ella sabe lo que trato de hacer.

\- ¡N-No! ¡Es-pere!

\- No haré caso a tus peticiones, si tu no haces caso a las mías.

\- Li...

Y poso mis dedos, primero por encima de su ropa interior y empiezo a toquetear un poco.

\- Estas. Mo-ja-da.- Digo a su oído.

\- N-No.- Se retuerce negando.

\- . .

Y entonces, muevo un poco su ropa interior y empiezo a tocarla.

\- Ahh. ¡Li!

Me excito.

\- ¿Qué pasa linda? ¿Acaso nunca lo habían intentado así?

\- Per...ver...ti...do.

\- Más tú.

El pensamiento de que quizá alguien más lo haya hecho me perturba.

 _Pero si ese es el caso, yo lo haré mejor._

Entonces empiezo a mover mis dedos, ahora son dos en su interior, realmente se siente húmedo, esta sumamente mojada, mojada por mí.

\- Ahh! Basta! Se... siente... raro.- grita

\- Shh, nos podrán oír, pervertida.

\- Yo... no soy... así.

\- Oh vamos.- Muevo más rápido mis dedos.

\- Ahhh.

\- Así me gustas más.

Y así de espaldas. Nos encontramos, con la otra mano acaricio sus pechos, y ella no se queja, solo gime, esto me pone feliz de ambas maneras.

\- Ahhh.- Gime.- Li, es-pe-ra.

Y la torturare un poco. Saco mis dedos de su interior.

Y ella se sorprende y de espaldas, alcanza a verme.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dijiste que me esperara. ¿No?

\- Pero...- Se nota un sonrojo hasta sus orejas y se gira hacia mí, apenada.

Sonrío pícaramente.

\- Pequeña Sakura, si dices que sí, continuaré, si lo haces, podrás hacerme lo que tu quieras, me pondría de rodillas si tú lo quisieras. Tú mandas, nena.

Y ella me mira sorprendida.

\- ¿En...serio?- Con sus pequeños brazos trata de ocultar sus pechos.

\- Sí, aprovéchate de mí, todo lo que quieras.- La miro y me acerco a su rostro.- Entonces... ¿Qué dices?

Estamos a milimetros de darnos un beso, entonces, responde, con voz suave y femenina.

\- Sí...

Entonces nos besamos y hago que descubra con sus pechos y al paso, bajo mi mano hasta su intimidad para continuar lo que pare.

\- Linda chica.- Le digo.


	6. Felicidad

**_Hooolaa chicas! Perdon por subir tan tarde el cap xD pero me entretuve mucho, gracias a todas por sus comentarios y visitas y todo no saben lo feliz que me hacen. La portada del fic la dibuje yo espero tambi_** ** _é_** ** _n les guste mucho._**

 ** _Las quiero mil!_**

 ** _Besitos ; D_**

 ** _Y opinen y disfruten al maestro Li.!_**

 ** _Felicidad._**

Hace frío en mi habitación, el invierno, mejor dicho, otoño, ya está llegando a la cuidad. Es un aburrido sabado por la tarde y lo único que hago es estar, haciendo nada.

 _Como me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí._

Y no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, recordando la escena de ayer, en la escuela.

\- Sí..- Me dice ella tiernamente.

\- Está bien.- Sonrío victorioso y me separo de ella nuevamente.

\- ¿Eh?

 _Esto es divertido._

 _-_ ¿Cómo que "eh"? No me digas, que en realidad querías tener sexo aquí.- Digo incredulamente.

\- ¡Claro que no!- Se sonroja.

\- Bueno yo sí, pero, no es el momento, pequeña Sakura.- Entonces empiezo a poner su ropa en su lugar original.

\- Tú.. Solo juegas..Conmigo.- Susurra gentilmente.

\- Entonces creeme que para la proxima no me detendré.- Le planto un beso.- Te follaré y no me importará el tiempo ni el lugar.

\- Pervertido.

\- Pero solo tuyo.- Sonrío.- Te extrañaré todo este fin. ¿Y tú?

\- N-No.

\- Hmph, deberías de dejar de mentir, pero no importa, te haré decir que me quieres.

-Pero yo no miento.

\- Mentirosa.

-Pero...

-Tenemos que irnos ya.- La beso aún más.- Te extrañaré, Sakura.

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido y más aburrido. ¿Por qué no se en dónde vive ella? Si fuera así, iría a su casa.

Estoy tomando un vaso de agua, cuando de repente suena mi celular. Al checar el número veo que es Eriol.

 _Oh no, este tipo va a querer._

De mala gana contesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Eriol?

\- Salgamos esta noche.

\- No quiero salir.

\- Oh vamos, gran y semental Shaoran, acompañame. Vamos a ir a un bar con unas lindas chicas.

 _Solo quieres coger._

\- No quiero ligar putas, Eriol.

\- Jaja, no son putas, son unas lindas chicas de preparatoria. Carne fresca.

\- Las de preparatoria cogen más que tú y yo juntos, sabe lo todo

\- Rayos... Pero estás chicas no, son lo más puro de toda la ciudad.

\- Sí sí lo que sea. Además... ¿Son mayores? No las dejaran entrar si no tiene 18.

\- Solo una, la otra chica no, además una de ellas es hija de la dueña del bar, así que eso no importa.

\- No quiero ir.

\- Vamos, aunque no cojas, quiero que me acompañes si me pongo ebrio.

\- Ah, carajo, está bien, ¿A qué hora y dónde?

\- Oh te amo, muy bien, es... a las 10 en el bar Shalom ¿Si sabes dónde está?

\- Sí, te veo allí. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Realmente no quiero ir, pero Eriol es mi amigo de la infancia, prácticamente somos iguales y de la misma edad, aunque él trabaja en la empresa de su padre que vende refacciones de auto. Antes me la pasaba con él e iba y ligaba a diestra y siniestra chicas, pero desde que conocí a mi linda alumna, todo ha cambiado.

 _Solo será por un momento. Así quitaré mi aburrido día de la lista._

Ya ha llegado la hora, y estoy en mi auto rumbo al bar, me he bañado y cambiado, quiero verme presentable, así que solo me puse una camisa de manga larga, arremangada y un pantalón de mezclilla. Por fin encuentro un estacionamiento. Y me bajo del auto.

Entro al bar, aún no ha llegado la gente, pero se puede ver grupos de amigos y amigas, parejas y chicas chicas por cualquier lado. Visualizo a Eriol, en una mesa y está solo.

\- Hola.

\- Hola, Shaoran, siéntate.

\- ¿Y tus amiguitas?- Pregunto curioso.

\- Aún no llegan, ya sabes las mujeres se tardan años en areglarse.

\- De seguro son feas.

\- Oh claro que no, son bellísimas. Las colegialas son las mejores.

 _Opino lo mismo._

\- Te meterán a la cárcel por pedófilo.

 _Mira quien habla._

\- Nop, la que me gusta es la mayor.

\- Pedofilo.

\- Que aburrido eres, lo dices porque ves a chicas así en tu trabajo.

\- Claro claro claro, pero sé que no las veré aquí.

Eriol mira impactado a la puerta del bar y se le dibuja una sonrisa, al parecer ya llegaron las chicas va moviendo su mano en forma de saludo. Veo que todos los hombres han enfocado sus miradas en ellas y por simple reflejo también lo hago.

Y bueno es como si todas mis palabras me las devolvieran en una cachetada.

Impactado abro los ojos.

Son Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo.

 _¿Es enserio todo esto?_

No está por demás decir que se ven realmente bien. Daidouji lleva una falda, igual de corta que la de la escuela, y una blusa de holanes, hace que se vea bien y su cabello es igual de suelto que los otros días, realmente no puedo opinar nada más de ella. Pero, Sakura, es otro asunto.

Lleva un vestido demasiado corto, es rosa, un rosa bajo, ¿Enserio la dejan salir asi de su casa? Dios mío. Se ve demasiado bien, y también está utilizando tacones, hace que se vea más alta, sus piernas se ven mucho más largas y definidas. Se ve demasiado sexy.

Pero, me doy cuenta que no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de su belleza, me percato que varios tipos de aquí se la comen con la mirada. Y ella está apenada, con la cabeza gacha.

Hasta que por fin las dos se acercan hacia nosotros.

Tomoyo saluda a Eriol efímeramente y Sakura apenada y Eriol me presenta:

\- Bien chicas, este es mi amigo Shaoran...

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Dicen al unisono.

\- Oh vaya, chicas, un gusto verlas aquí.- Sonrío.

\- ¡Maestro Li!- Dice Tomoyo.

\- ¡Li!- Dice Sakura.

\- ¿Maestro Li?- Dice Eriol.

\- Bueno, ya ¿No? Me quedo claro que todos saben mi nombre.- Digo un tanto fastidiado.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- Dice Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué no toman asiento chicas?- Sonrío de manera amplia.

\- Oh, creo que mejor nos vamos, ¿No? Sakura.

\- Eh, pues, no sé, creo que es lo mejor.

\- Así es Kinomoto, tú eres menor aún.- La miro enojado, por tenerla aquí y estando así.

\- Hey, hey ¿Se han olvidado de mí? No se vayan chicas, yo las invite de cierta manera. Además aquí no eres su maestro Shaoran.- Me mira Eriol, con la mirada "No la cagues."- No le hagan caso a este aburrido.

\- Pero...- Dice Tomoyo.

\- No, no importa y también tú... Sakura... No tomarás sí es que eso quiere tu maestro.- Entonces me mira, me fastidio mucho más.

\- Oh claro. Vamos Sakura.

\- Está bien.

Y así toman asiento con nosotros. Daidouji obviamente con el idiota de Eriol y Sakura a lado de mi.

\- Entonces ¿Se conocen tú y estás chicas Li?

\- Sí, Eriol, son mis alumnas.

 _¿Por qué me siento tan irritado?_

\- Es fenomenal chicas, Li es mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Oh enserio? Es estupendo.

\- Lo sé.

Y así entablan una conversación Eriol y Tomoyo, parece que se quieren mucho, las hormonas de los dos me pegan en la cara. Pero, Sakura no ha hablado nada. Solo esta seria, mirando su pliege del vestido.

\- ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar?- Pregunto mientras doy un trago a mi bebida.

\- Tomoyo me dijo que la acompañara.

\- Que coincidencia... Esa ropa, ¿Es de ella?

\- Sí, cuando llegue a su casa en Jeans casi me quiere matar.- Da un trago al jugo que tiene.

\- Te ves bien.

Demasiado bien.

\- ¿En- serio?- Entonces voltea a verme, un poco feliz y sonrojada.

\- Sí.- Respondo sonriendo.

Entonces las luces del lugar se apagan, solo dejando las luces led y la música empieza a sonar.

\- ¡Ahora todos a la pista!- Grita el Dj e inmediatamente la multitud se pone en la pista de baile y el ruido se hace presente. Entonces Tomoyo y Eriol se ponen de pie.

\- ¿No quieren ir a bailar?

\- Oh no, yo no bailo mucho.- Dice Sakura.

\- No me gusta.- Digo.

\- Pft, aburrido.- Dice Eriol

\- Jodete.- Digo sonriendo.

\- Está bien, quédense aquí en la mesa.

Y desaparecen entre todos moviéndose, y quedamos solo nosotros entre el ruido y la oscuridad.

\- Iré al tocador.- Se pone de pie.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- Oh no, al cabo no tardaré mucho.

\- Está bien, aquí te espero.

Y también ella se va, la veo caminar para el baño, se ve tan bonita con ese vestido, aunque me gustaría que nadie más la viera, pero es inevitable. Tiene un lindo cuerpo.

Bebo más de lo que está en mi vaso y de repente una chica se me acerca.

\- Hey guapo, ¿Estás solo?

La miro con indiferencia.

\- No, vine con mi novia.

\- Oh, no me molestaría compartir.

\- A mi sí, linda.

Ya vete.

\- ¿No bailas?- Entonces se me acerca insinuadamente, mostrando el escote que posee, y con una sonrisa coqueta. Trato de alejarme, pero se me pega más.

En ese momento llega Sakura y ve la molesta escena.

 _Carajo. Bueno, algo tengo que hacer._

\- Oh mira, ya llego mí chica.- Me pongo de pie y agarro la mano de Sakura.

\- ¿Es ella?- Dice desprecivamente.

\- Sí, adiós, zorra.

Y nos vamos perdiendo entre todos que están pasando, hasta que por fin logramos salir.

\- Al fin.- Digo y aún sostengo la mano de Sakura, entonces ella se aleja.

\- No me toques.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta o que? Lo sabía a todas les coqueteas, maldito depravado.

\- Espera...

\- No, no me digas nada, ¡Me voy!

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡No te me acerques!

Toda la gente nos esta mirando, ve como yo le ruego a una niña, que no se vaya.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡No te oigo!

Me desespero.

\- Espera.

\- No.

Vuelvo a agarrar su brazo la jalo hacía mí.

\- ¡Sueltame!

\- ¡No!

Y la beso.

La gente ahora ve como nos reconciliamos.

\- No estaba coqueteando con esa chica.

\- No me des explicaciones.

Y la beso de nuevo, y la aprieto más contra mi cuerpo, la delgada tela del vestido hace todo más sensual.

\- Tú me las estás pidiendo.

\- Claro que no.

Toco sus labios de nuevo y es un beso profundo, puedo sentir como puedo entrar a su boca y rozar su inexperta boca.

\- Bien, ahora que estás calmada, vámonos de aquí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

\- Tú ven.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano y la dirijo hacia mí coche. Abro la puerta del copiloto.

\- Entra.

\- Espera... Dime a donde vamos.

\- Vamos a follar.

Cierro la puerta del coche y alcanzo a visualizar la cara de Sakura sonrojada y sorprendida. Entro al carro y lo arranco.

\- Li... no podemos, hacerlo.- Dice sonrojada, mirándome alarmada.

\- Claro que sí señorita.

\- Pero...

\- No.

\- Esque.

\- Nada.

\- Ah.

\- Eh.

Y vamos tranquilamente por la ciudad que está iluminada y llena de la vida que hay por los sabados en la noche. Despues de 15 minutos, llegamos a mi departamento. Estaciono el coche y abro la puerta para ella.

\- Adelante.

Temerosa se baja, y se da cuenta en donde estamos.

\- ¿Es... es-ta tú casa? Traga sáliva.

\- Sí, ven, vamos.- Agarro su pequeña mano. Y la dirijo hacia adentro.

Abro la puerta y se da la vista de mi departamento de soltero.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- Oh, agua. Por favor.

\- Claro.

Sirvo su vaso de agua y veo que ella mira el departamento tímidamente, es como si caperucita roja, entrara a la cueva del lobo.

Pero ella es caperucita rosa.

\- Ten.- Me pongo en frente de ella, está mirando las fotos que tengo en una mesita.

\- Gracias.- Da un sorbo.- ¿Esos son tus padres?

\- Sí, ellos actualmente viven en Hong Kong, pero pronto vendrán.

\- Oh. Te pareces a tu padre.

\- Muchos lo dicen.

La abrazo por la espalda, aspirando su dulce aroma, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos. Ella se tensa ante esto, pero con mis manos hago que deje el vaso en la mesa y la giro hacia mí.

\- Te ves muy linda hoy.

\- Mu-chas gracias.

\- De nada.

La beso de nuevo. Y corresponde mi beso.

\- Pero no me gusta que te vean con este vestido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque así verán todos lo linda que eres.

\- Oh, claro que no.- Agacha su cabeza.

\- Claro que sí. ¿No veías como todos te comían con la mirada?

\- Mentiroso.

Y la abrazo muy fuerte.

\- No lo soy. A veces me gustaría atarte y tenerte solo aquí para mí.

\- Eso se escuchó raro...

\- Llamale "Celos."

\- ¿Celos?

\- Claro, soy un hombre muy celoso con lo que quiero, Sakura. ¿Tú no?

\- Sí, Shaoran.- Sorprendentemente me abraza muy fuerte a mí ahora.

\- Eres tan dulce.

Con una mano, levanto poco a poco su rostro, ahora me tomo el tiempo para verlo, noto que se ha maquillado un poco, la hace ver tan inocente, deseable. Me siento el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Nuestros labios se acercan poco a poco hasta que por fin se unen en un beso. Un beso tierno, luego lleno de deseo. Puedo sentir como ella se ha ido a amoldando a mi ritmo, sus besos son más exquisitos, más expertos.

Podría enseñarle una y mil cosas.

Mediante nos besamos vamos caminando hacia atrás. Mis manos tocan todo su silueta, adoro que este vestido sea tan corto, puedo tocar más alla. Topamos al sillón de mi sala. Y poco a poco la recuesto sin romper nuestro apasionado beso.

\- Ah.- Gime entre besos.

\- Sakura...

Empiezo a bajar mi mano y toco su pecho por encima. Masajeo sus pechos con cuidado mientras ella suelta pequeños gemidos.

\- Quiero que seas mía.

Y mi mano baja más, levanto su falda del vestido, acariciando su muslo, su piel es como la misma porcelana.

\- Ahh...

Me pone duro.

Y quiero meter aún más mi mano. Pero me detiene.

\- N-No. Es-pera..- Dice tímidamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No... podemos...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?

\- N-No... sí... quiero. Pero...- Dice entre cada pausa.

\- ¿Pero...?- Digo curioso y caliente.

\- Tengo mi periodo.- Se tapa la cara con ambas manos.

\- ¿Es enserio?- Incredulidad ven hacia mí.

\- Sí! Te quería decir, pero, no me dejaste.- Esta roja hasta las orejas.

\- Joder.- Me pongo arriba de ella viéndola.

\- Lo siento.- Dice apenada.

Me retiro de arriba. Y me siento en el sillón. Cruzo los brazos.

\- Hmm.

\- ¿Estás enojado?- Preocupada dice.

\- Hmmm... No...- Mantengo un semblante serio,

\- ¿Entonces?- Se preocupa más.

\- ¿No quieres intentar "por atrás"?

Y pone una cara de "No puedo creer que estes diciendo esto."

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿No?

\- ¡Claro que no!- Me grita sonrojada.

\- Más joder.

\- ¡Li!- Me reclama.

\- Jaja, es broma, pequeña.

La abrazo sentados ahí.

\- Parece como sí el destino no quisiera que pasara algo así.

\- Bendito destino.- Me abraza.

\- Después me desquitaré... Tal vez en la escuela.

Nos vemos y nos besamos de nuevo, ahora sí, sentados sin que yo trate de hacerle algo. Pero con más ganas que la vez pasada.

 _Ha de ser pecado quererla toda para mí._

\- Aquí es mi casa.- Me indica su hogar.

\- Está bien.- Me estaciono.

La he traido a su hogar, ya que no acepto quedarse a dormir conmigo, a pesar de que no intentaría algo, lastimosamente.

\- Gracias, Li.

\- De nada, bombón.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.- Coloco mi boca y espero un beso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Como que que pasa? Un beso de buenas noches.

\- ¿Eh? Aquí afuera de mi casa?

\- Estamos en mi coche.

\- Pero.

\- Por favor.

\- Oh... Bueno.

Y hago que me de un beso por su iniciativa, trata de quitarse rápidamente, pero con mi mano, agarro su cabeza y hago que nos besemos más.

\- Ah.. Eso no fue un beso de buenas noches.- Hace un puchero.

\- Conto de buenos días y buenas tardes. Pero espera, dame tu numero de celular.

\- Oh, claro.- Agarra mi celular y lo anota.

\- Ponte de nombre "Sakurita pervertida num1"

Me lanza una mirada llena de enojo.

\- Aquí está.- Me lo entrega.

\- No te enojes.-

 _Santo cielo que difíciles son las colegialas._

\- Hasta luego, maestro pervertido.- Se prepara para bajar del carro.

\- Hasta luego, linda aprendiz.- Sonrío.

Cierra la puerta y sacude su mano de despedida y yo igual.

Andando en el coche, suena mi celular. Es un mensaje de Eriol:

 _"_ _Maldito! No me avisaste que te ibas, estas bien? Sakurita está contigo? Maldito pedófilo! Cogiste? Luego me cuentas._

 _Tomoyo y yo ya somos novios ; )_

 _Buenas noches, sensei :p."_

No puedo evitar reír ante tal mensaje, y sorprenderme por la rapidez de Eriol. Espero y si dure con Daidouji.

Ahora que lo pienso, no le he mandado un mensaje.

 _"_ _Te quiero._

 _Atte:_

 _El maestro pervertido."_

Hago click en enviar. Sigo manejando y suena el celular. Es un mensaje. Y es de ella.

 _"_ _Yo también, te quiero._

 _Atte:_

 _La linda aprendiz."_

Y el resto del camino, nadie me quita la sonrisa estúpida.


	7. Unión

**_Unión_**

Estamos en el aula, como siempre los chicos hacen el trabajo que les pido. Es lunes y en especial Daidouji me mira. Ahora es porque es novia de Eriol y puede también por que sabe algo de Sakura y mío.

Para disipar mis dudas, saco mi celular y escribo un mensaje a Sakura.

 _"Tomoyo, ya sabe de nosotros?_

 _P.D; El uniforme te sienta bien."_

Veo como Sakura se da cuenta ue ha sonado su celular y lo saca de la mochila. Lee el mensaje y me mira.

 _"Sí, le tuve que contar después de lo del sábado._

 _Pervertido."_

Y llega el mensaje a mi celular. No me sorprendo que ya lo sepa.

 _" Y qué opina? También cree que soy un pervertido? "_

Inmediatamente contesta. Pero veo que un chico del salón se acerca a ella. Muy cerca para mí, entonces mando otro mensaje.

 _"Esta muy cerca de ti Yamazaki. Me enojo."_

Y ya él se aleja. Entonces ve mis mensajes.

 _" Es enserio? Es Yamazaki! Tiene novia __

 _Oh y de Tomoyo, opina que es fantástico que salga con mi maestro. "Un amor clandestino" así dijo.._

Sonrío al ver el mensaje.

 _" Al menos alguien piensa igual que yo._

 _¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy? Dime por favor que ya no estás en tú périodo "_

Voltea a mirarme al ver lo que le escribí.

 _" Pero tengo que llegar a mi casa, mi papá se preocupa demasiado y mi hermano más, por poco no me creen lo del sábado que Tomoyo me llevo a casa._

 _No, ya no la tengo."_

Le mando otro.

 _"Puedes decirle que te ayude de nuevo Tomoyo. De verdad quiero que vayas. Quiero darte._

 _..._

 _Y también otra cosa ; )"_

Su cara se pone de mil colores. Entonces se pone a platicar con su amiga sobre eso. Daidouji muestra una cara feliz y puedo leer sus labios que claramente dice "Sí."

Llega un mensaje a mi celular.

 _"Sí podré ir. A qué hora?"_

 _Buena chica._

 _" Te veo en el estacionamiento a la salida."_

Sonrío victorioso.

La campana ha sonado, inmediatamente y emocionado voy hacia mi coche y al ir, veo que Sakura ya está recargada en él. Esta viendo para el suelo moviendo sus piernas de manera chistosa.

\- Hey.

\- Oh, hola.- Me sonríe.

\- Saliste más pronto que yo. Vamos sube.- Le abro la puerta.

\- Solo un poco, además quise irme pronto... Me encontré con Satoru.

Ya estamos dentro del coche, y eso me perturba un poco.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Quería charlar conmigo, sobre lo que paso.

\- Ohh... ¿Sobre que te quería violar?- Digo bruscamente.

\- Sí... Me pidió una segunda oportunidad.- Entonces me mira y yo igual, pero sigo manejando.

\- ¿Y qué tal?

\- Le dije que no.

 _Maldito niño._

\- Espero y no te moleste más.

\- Verás que no.

Son las 5 de la tarde, voy en el coche con Sakura, nos dirigimos a mi casa. Por fin hemos llegado. Paro el coche y le abro su puerta.

\- Gracias.- Sonríe.

\- De nada.- Correspondo su sonrisa.

Agarro su mano, y estamos en frente de la puerta. Ahora la miro directamente a su cara.

\- Sabes que pasará hoy ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero hacerte mía, Sakura. Si no quieres, podemos irnos, no te obligaré a algo que no quieras.

\- Lo... sé.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Agarra ambas manos y me mira con sus ojos verdes brillosos, y el rostro con un tono carmesí.

\- Sí, estoy segura.

Mi corazón da un pequeño salto al saber que ha aceptado.

\- No te arrepentirás.- Le planto un beso en su frente.

Al cruzar la puerta, todo ha cambiado, mis intenciones también, pero lo que siento por ella no, no ha cambiado en absoluto. Pero los nervios se hacen presentes, inclusive yo, siento que sudo.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en el sillón y como sí el camino de la sala al cuarto fuese eterno, por fin llegamos a él.

Giro un poco los ojos y veo que ella esta nerviosa, por reflejo, aprieto su mano, tratando de decirle que todo estará bien.

\- Tranquila.

\- Lo estoy.

Entonces la apego hacia mí y la beso, primero es lentamente y después más rápido. Pero aún así me tomo mi tiempo para disfrutar sus besos, cada instante junto a su boca es felicidad para mí.

\- Te quiero.- Digo entre besos.

\- Y y-yo igual.

Tomo su cabeza para profundizar más el beso y ella gime ante este gesto. Con mi otra mano, la bajo lentamente, para poder sentir la belleza de cada curva, levanto un poco su falda y siento su suave muslo.

Me empiezo a sentir duro.

\- Ah...Li.

Y es ahí cuando vamos caminando al revés hasta topar en la cama.

\- ¿Puedo quitar tu ropa?- Pregunto.

Ella con los labios hinchados y rostro apenado solo alcanza a decir un débil "Sí."

Empiezo con ir desabrochando cada botón de la blusa, hasta deslizarla por sus delgados hombros, dejando a la vista sus pechos. No puedo evitar darles un beso.

\- Ahh.

\- Espera, aún no termino.

Entonces me deshago de la falda y cae al piso.

Y ahora solo está en su ropa interior, es blanca y con un pequeño encaje. La miro de arriba abajo, con solo verla me pongo más duro.

\- Eres hermosa.

\- Gra-cias.- Sus ojos brillan y el rostro, podría jurar que tiene un toque erótico.

\- Ahora tú desvísteme.- Le ordeno.

\- ¿Eh?- Sorprendida habla

\- Sí, lo que escuchaste.

\- Pero...me da pena.- Esconde su rostro con su fleco.

\- Me verás más veces así.

\- Está... bien.

Temerosa, empieza a quitar despacio los botones de mi camisa. Sus pequeños dedos batallan. La miro y aún se me hace un tanto imposible que estemos así. Ella semi desnuda y quitándome mi ropa.

Finalmente acaba y poco a poco la va bajando por mis hombros, hasta que cae al piso.

 _Estoy caliente._

\- Ahora el pantalón.- Demando.

\- ¿Enserio?- Incredula suena.

\- Claro.- Y sonrío pícaramente.

Y ahora baja sus lindas manos hacia mi cinto y quita el botón de mi pantalón.

 _Sí, muy caliente_.

Baja el cierre. Y ahí puede visualizar perfectamente mi erección.

\- Dios mío.- Susurra.

Y ahora es donde la beso efiveramente.

\- Mmm.- Ella se sorprende un poco.

Sin romper nuestro beso, la voy acostando en mi cama.

\- Li.- Susurra con la voz entre cortada.

\- Sakura.

Empiezo a cariciar sus piernas y mi boca esta por su cuello, dándole besos, inhalando su aroma.

\- Es-pera.

\- Oh no nena, hoy no te haré caso.

Y me deshago de su brassier. Y a la vista están para mí, sus lindos pechos.

Empiezo a succionar un poco uno, saboreándolos.

\- Ahh.

Los beso, chupo, toco, me podría volver loco ahora mismo. Ahora mi otra mano, se dirige hacia ese lugar, de nueva manera.

\- Oh,h, no, ¡Li!- Reclama sonrojada bajo mi toque.

Siento por encima.

\- Estás tan humeda.

\- N-No... no es cierto.

\- Claro que sí.

Hago a un lado sus bragas e introduzco un dedo.

\- Ahh!

\- Pervertida.

Y empiezo a tocarla por dentro, y entonces introduzco otro dedo.

\- Gyah, no, espera,, ahh...-

Me mira sonrojada, apoyándose en mi pecho.

\- Qué lindos sonidos haces aquí abajo.- Nos besamos nuevamente.

Mientras nos besamos, yo sigo complaciendola, está completamente excitada y derretida entre mi toque.

 _Está lista._

Voy retirando poco a poco su "molesta" ropa. Hasta que queda ahora sí, completamente desnuda y yo también me retiro de mi pantalón.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿No es obvio?

Me inclino un poco hacia el buró de lado de la cama y tomo un condón. Lo abro y empiezo a colocármelo.

\- ¿A-ahora?

\- Seré gentil... ¿Es tú primera vez?

Enfrente de mi completamente expuesta, ante esa pregunta se sonroja aún más de lo que ya lo está.

\- S-Sí.

 _Genial._

\- Es un honor ser tú primero.

Separo un poco sus largas piernas y estoy listo para entrar.

\- Dolerá un poco.

\- E-Esta bien.

Entonces me introduzo un poco. Trato de no ser tan apresurado.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Duele!- Chilla.

Es la mejor sensación.

\- Es-pera, relájate, Sakura.

\- Es que... duele.

\- Ahí voy.

Agarro sus caderas y ahora sí, estoy completo dentro de ella.

\- ¡Gyah!

\- Estás... dema..siado apretada.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

\- Ahhh, Li, espe..ra, eres rudo... Ahhh

\- Siempre quise... esto.

Con mis manos en su cadera, nos empezamos a mover a sincronía, ahora no gime de dolor, puedo percibir placer entre esos gemidos. El placer que ella me provoca es impresionante... Nunca pensé que iba a quererla tanto, de todas las maneras posibles.

Me coloco en posición para poderla besar. Me acerco.

\- Eres hermosa.

\- Ahh.

\- Toda tú es hermosa.

Nos besamos, buscamos nuestras bocas desesperadamente cada centímetro de nosotros. Sostengo su rostro, limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que se han asomado en sus ojos.

\- Podría embriagarme de ti, siempre.

\- Li...

Y ahora la embisto.

\- Ahh!

\- Aquí voy, nena.

Sigo con el ritmo, y puedo sentir que algo viene, de mi parte y de ella.

\- ¡Shaoran!- Grita explosivamente.

\- Ahh.- Gimo.

Y visualizo como ella se deshace de placer bajo mío. El como he sido su primero, como se ha hecho mía... solo mía.

Ahora estamos acostados en la cama, abrazados, cubiertos con una sabana. Sakura me mira.

\- Soy feliz...- Sonríe tímidamente.

\- Yo mucho más.

Se acerca a mi y me abraza, y puedo sentir sus pechos, podría decirle que otra vez, pero por hoy me aguantare.

\- ¿Estás bien- La abrazo.

\- Sí... No te preocupes.

Y nos quedamos así un poco más abrazados y me he acordado de algo.

\- Oh, espera.- Nos separamos.- Tengo que darte algo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Me siento en la cama y abro un cajón del buró. Me giro hacia ella.

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?- Dice sonriendo.

\- Por favor.- Le sonrío.

\- Está bien.

Cerro sus ojos, me acerco un poco a ella y le coloco un dije.

\- Ahora sí, abrelos.

\- Oh... no es cierto... es un collar.- Agarra el dije en forma de flor de cerezo que le he dado.

\- Es para ti, por tu nombre.

\- Oh, Li, no puedo aceptarlo... se ve caro.- Dice preocupada.

\- Claro que no, es para ti y no acepto devoluciones.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro, además...- Me apeno un poco.

\- ¿Además?

\- Se te mira demasiado sexy entre tus pechos.

Sakura se sonroja y tapa sus pechos enseguida.

\- ¡Pervertido!

\- Pervertida tú, que no te tapas.- Digo divertido.

\- ¡No es cierto!

La abrazo fuertemente.

\- Con ese collar, oficialmente somos pareja.- Susurro a su oído.

\- ¿Es... enserio?

\- Muy enserio. ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

\- S-Sí.- Me abraza más fuerte.

\- Te quiero.- Y beso dulcemente sus labios en este abrazo.

 _Empiezo a creer que nadie más podría reemplazarte._


	8. El caso de mi amor, de él y de ella

**_Hola chicas, perdón por ahora sí la tardanza, he estado totalmente ocupada. Ahora el capítulo se tratará desde la perspectiva de Sakura, y con una que otra sorpresa ; ) Sí era necesario que lo narrara Sakura, ya verán por que y espero y les guste eso XD me gusta mucho hacer capítulos con la opinión del personaje xD Disfruten la lectura y las amo demasiado. No dejaría de escribir por nada 3_**

 ** _El caso de mi amor, de él y de ella._**

Ni siquiera en mis fantasías más "eróticas" podría haber pensado que me enredaría con un maestro.

Mucho menos con el Maestro Li.

Solo había tenido un solo novio, y ese había sido, Satoru. No sabía si lo quería, pero él me dijo que me quería así que pensé ¿Y por qué yo no?

Éramos felices, al menos me sentía así. Tomados de las manos, sonrientes, pensé que él tal vez era el indicado.

Y podía poder llegar a sentir algo que se llamara "amor."

Pero las cosas no fueron así.

Entonces ahí conocí al maestro Li.

A Shaoran.

A mi nuevo novio.

Él primero al que besé usando mi lengua.

Él primero que pudo ver más allá de mi ropa.

Él primero que me vio desnuda.

Él primer hombre en mi vida.

\- Sakura, hey, Sakuraaaa.- Tomoyo me habla.

\- Oh, Tomoyo, lo siento, estaba pensando en cosas.- Digo apenada.

\- Qué pervertida eres, de seguro pensabas en tu novio.- Dice pícaramente.

\- Shh! Tomoyo! No lo digas tan a la ligera.- Mi cara esta sonrojada.

\- No pasa nada, sabes que es un se-cre-to.- Me sonríe.- Aunque, no sé como le harás con el collar, pueden sospechar, es demasiado caro.

\- Lo sé, no pude creer cuando me dijiste cuanto costaba. Tuve que mentir a mi papá diciendo que lo compre yo con mis ahorros.- Agarro sutilmente el collar entre mis dedos.

\- El maestro Li te ha de querer muchísimo, Sakura, eso está bien.

Tomoyo, es mi mejor amiga y es la única que sabe sobre mi relación con Shaoran... bueno además de Eriol, su novio.

\- ¿Hoy verás a Eriol?- Pregunto, mientras vamos caminando por el pasillo de la escuela. Es hora de receso, y quiero entregar algo.

Para él.

\- No, lo veré mañana, me emociona demasiado, ¡Es tan varonil!- Tomoyo se ve demasiado feliz. Me siento igual de feliz.

\- Eso está bien, oh hemos llegado, Tomoyo, espera aquí.- Estamos cerca de la biblioteca escolar.

\- Sakura, me encantaría pero sabes que tengo que ir al consejo, hacemos tantas cosas, me canso demasiado.

\- Oh, cierto.- _No quería entrar sola._

\- No pasa nada, estas en buenas "manos."- Y suelta una sonrisa, tratando de decirme algo más.

\- ¡Tomoyo!- Chillo sonrojada.

\- ¡No te tardes mucho, Sakura!- Da la media vuelta y corre.

 _Bien, ya estoy aquí._

La razón por la cual vine aquí es, para entregarle... Un almuerzo. Ya que me había dicho que no almuerza algo casero.

 _Nos hemos cambiado y tengo de nuevo mi uniforme, sonrojada, por lo que acaba de pasar. Y siento que Shaoran me abraza por detrás._

\- _No me gustaría que te fueras.- Inhala el aroma de mi cabello._

\- _A mí tampoco, novio.- Una extraña felicidad me invade, no puedo creer que seamos "novios."_

 _Entonces un pequeño ruido se escucha entre nosotros._

 _Es su estómago._

\- _Carajo... que pena._

\- _Jaja, que pasa ¿Acaso no comes en la escuela?- Esto es divertido._

\- _Aunque te rías, no como nada comestible, solo te como a ti.- Empieza a besar mi cuello por detrás._

\- _Pero yo no te lleno._

\- _Pero yo a ti sí._

 _Mi cara se llena de un rubor. Él es magnifico._

\- _¿Por qué no lo haces? Comer._

\- _A veces no tengo tiempo, nena, ni siquiera el comprar algo en cafetería._

\- _Ohh._

Entonces fue así como se me ocurrió hacerle un almuerzo. Espero y le guste. Y en la sala de maestros me dijeron que estaba aquí así que aquí vamos.

Entro a la biblioteca, hay algunos alumnos, leyendo, todo esta sumamente tranquilo. Busco a Shaoran con la mirada, pero no lo veo. Así que me metro entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

Busco y busco, pero no lo veo. Pero entonces lo veo. Esta ahí, de pie leyendo un libro. Me pongo nerviosa al momento y entonces él se percata de mi presencia y voltea.

Y me regala una de sus sonrisas que enamoran.

\- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Me sorprendes.- Cierra el libro de sus manos.

\- Oh,, estem,, yo venía a buscarte.

\- ¿A mí?- Se acerca a mí, feliz.

Mi nerviosismo es porque al verlo, no puedo evitar lo de ayer.

\- Sí... Vine a darte esto...- Extiendo mis brazos, mostrando el pequeño refractario con comida.

\- ¿Esto es..?- Me pregunta curioso y lo toma con sus manos.

\- Es un almuerzo.- Agacho mi cabeza, pensando si tal vez no fue muy atrevido de mi parte traerle algo así. Pero veo que él ya está probándolo.

\- ¡Santo Cristo Sakura! Sabe delicioso.

\- ¿Enserio?- Mi felicidad es notoria, le gustó.

\- Sí, podrías ser una buena esposa.- Me sonríe.

\- No es para tanto.- Todo lo que el me dice, me hace feliz.

\- Tanto que podrías ser mi esposa.

Mis ojos se abren ante eso. Mi corazón palpita un poco más rápido.

\- Pue...de ser.

Se ha acabado todo. Come muy rápido.

\- Muchisimas gracias, nena.-

\- De nada, me alegro que te haya gustado.

\- Bueno, ahora para terminar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Atrapa mis labios con los suyos, dándome un beso. Con una mano sostiene el libro y el refractario, mientras que con la otra me toma de la cintura.

Sus labios son mi perdición.

Rompe el beso, y me deja con ganas de un poco más.

\- El postre.- Su rostro cercano a mí y esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

Aún pienso que esto es un felicidad, muy frágil, al igual que una fina capa de hielo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ahora yo lo vuelvo a besar, no quiero dejarlo, quiero que me bese aún más.

Puedo sentir que se ha sorprendido un poco, pero no me importa. Yo lo beso, se que no puede ser igual a los besos que me brinda, pero quiero que también sienta un poco de eso que me ha hecho sentir.

Te quiero.

Me separo de él. Entonces la vergüenza me ataca, no sé que me dira.

\- Wow, me has sorprendido, un poco.- Lleva a su boca su mano y me mira un tanto desconcertado.

\- Yo... yo, lo siento... Shaoran, es que solo pensé... en besarte.

Te quiero mucho.

\- Si un maestro nos viera o alumno, pensaría que eres una pervertida

\- ¿Eh? Claro que no!- Hago un pequeño berrinche.

\- Siento que escogí el lugar más alejado, porque podría fantasear a que vinieras hasta acá.

Se agacha un poco y deja en el piso el libro que ha estado leyendo y el pequeño refractario vacío.

\- Pero tú, siempre terminas superando todas mis fantasías.

Acercandose lentamente a mi labios, se que me besara, y eso me hace feliz. Tocando mis labios, en un suave beso, parecido al mío, pero se que sabe más. Introduce su lengua en mi boca y juega con la mía, los besos que nunca pensé dar. Siendo tan candentes, me roban el aliento.

Sube sus manos de mi cadera a mis pechos.

\- ¡Espe..ra! ¡Alguien podría vernos!- Digo detendiendole sus manos.

\- Claro que no. ¿Quién viene al fondo de la biblioteca?

\- ¡Tú!

\- Cierto... Pero porque soy un pervertido.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que v-.

Y masajea mis pechos con sus manos.

\- No pasa nada... Además, hace todo más _excitante._

Me vuelve a besar.

Sin dejar de hacer ambas cosas, empieza a apoyarme en el estante de libros, y atraviesa su pierna entre las mías.

\- ¡Li!- Digo entre besos.

\- Si gritas mucho te escucharan.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué... tramas?- No puedo evitar sentirme apenada, y asustada ¿Qué pasará si nos ven?

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme extraña.

Estoy empezando a creer que es excitante.

\- Agarrate bien, linda.

Yendo para abajo, se pone entre mis piernas.

Esperen.

\- ¿Qué...?

Y baja mi ropa interior.

\- ¡Shaoran!

Siento algo entre mis piernas y es su lengua.

 _¡Está haciendo eso!_

\- _Bon appétit, Mademoiselle._

Y de repente me encuentro, de pie, con las piernas abiertas, y mi profesor, entre ellas, haciéndome un oral.

Sí, un oral.

Siento como empieza a mover su lengua ahí, pero no puedo evitar sentir pena, es "Ahí" ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar sentirse bien.

\- Ahh.- No quiero gemir, esto es tan vergonzoso. Cubro mi boca con mi mano.

No deja de hacerlo, inclusive es más rápido, y se siente aún más mejor. Sus manos las apoya en mi parte trasera, apretándolos y haciendo que mis piernas se arquen un poco más.

Me está volviendo loca.

Y no se siente ahora su lengua, si no también, que introduce uno de sus dedos.

\- ¡Gyah!- Mi cuerpo responde ante eso.

\- Sabes demasiado bien.- Lo miro a él y veo que se lame sus labios, con el sabor de mí entre ellos.

Oh, no.

\- No debes de gritar tanto.

Y vuelve a poner su boca en mi intimidad.

Nunca había sentido algo así, jamás, no pensé que se podría hacer así.

Y siento como algo, empieza a sentirse en mi interior.

\- Sha...oran... Ahh.

Él sabe que es lo que viene y con más eficacia lo hace.

No puedo más.

Pongo mis manos en mi boca, y ahogo un gemido, siento como todo el climax ha llegado a mí. La fuerza de mis piernas falla y empiezo resbalarme, pero Shaoran me atrapa entre sus brazos.

\- Qué linda.- Alcanzo a escuchar.

\- Per...ver...ti...do.- Es lo único que puedo decir, tenuemente.

\- Solo tuyo. Gracias por el almuerzo.- Me abraza más fuerte y percibo el olor de su varonil fragancia.

\- Sí...- Aprieto un poco su camisa.

Yo también soy una pervertida.

\- ¡Llegaremos tarde a la clase! Sospecharan si nos ven llegar juntos.- Grito en voz baja mi tan notoria preocupación. Se ha hecho tarde, por que paso "eso."

\- Claro que no, además, es tú culpa, no podías levantarte de lo bien que te sentías.

Vamos en el pasillo directo al aula, caminando a la par, y murmurando nuestra inocente pelea.

\- ¡No digas algo así! Nos pudieron haber descubierto.- Mi cara esta tan sonrojada, enserio, no puedo creer aún que casi lo hiciéramos en la biblioteca.

\- Después terminamos lo que empezamos ahí.- Gira un poco hacia mi, sacando su lengua, siendo jugueton.

 _A mí también me gustaría terminar._

Proximos a llegar al salón, vemos que están afuera algunos alumnos y ahí esta Tomoyo, la saludo animadamente, pero ella me empieza a hacer señales de que no siguiera adelante.

 _¿Qué pasa?_

Un chico del salón grita.

\- Señorita, ¡Ya llegó el Maestro Li!

 _¿Señorita?_

Miro de reojo a Li, y veo que se ha sorprendido al igual que yo, se ha quedado congelado.

Y veo que del salón ha salido una chica. Una chica con el cabello largo, lacio y negro. Es demasiado bonita, con un buen cuerpo, caminando con porte y gafas que se va quitando al tiempo que se acerca a Shaoran.

\- ¡Shaoran! ¡Aquí estás!

\- Mei... Ling.

 _¿Mei Ling?_

Se acerca más a él y lo besa.

Cerca de esa escena, mis ojos se ha abierto, y siento un dolor punzante en el corazón.

\- No deberías separarte de tu esposa, Shaoran Malo.- Dice ella ignorando completamente que yo estoy casi atrás de ellos, con una sonrisa coqueta y colgada del cuello de Shaoran.

Escucho el ruido del salón al ver esa escena. Estan sorprendidos.

Al igual que yo.

Porque esta felicidad es como una fina capa de hielo.

Que en cualquier instante se podría romper.


	9. Pelea

**_Hola chicas, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Sí ya sé que han de pensar que es un cliché que vemos en los mangas y en todos lados, pero quien sabe a lo mejor y sí a lo mejor y no jojo. Estoy muy feliz, hemos llegado a las 3000 visitas!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por acompañarme en las locuras candentes que escribo ; ' ) Me he sorprendido bastante y soy muy muy feliz. Muchas gracias. (de nuevo)_**

 ** _Disfruten el capitulo y comenten, cualquier cosa es buena. Sus comentarios me hacen el día, la noche, todo, me sacan una sonrisita._**

 ** _Perdón si me tardo para subir, pero la escuela, me consume._**

 ** _Besitos a todas!_**

 ** _Pelea._**

 _"_ _\- Shaoran, enserio, si quieres estar con ella, debes terminar las cosas por las cuales huiste de Hong Kong como un imbécil.- Me dice Eriol, mientras textea en su celular.- Deja de atormentarla con tu perversión, pobre niña._

\- _Claro, ¿Algo más? Ejemplo de vida.- Digo un tanto frustrado.- Si te refieres a "eso." No he tenido tiempo, la escuela me consume, además, no quiero alejarme de ella, sería esperar más de un año para poder estar con ella, y ahora que lo he conseguido._

\- _Sí, lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué pasa si viene a buscarte? Quedarás como un patán, si yo lo supiera te odiaría profundamente y te demandaría.- Eriol deja el celular, y me mira serio... porque este es un tema "serio."_

\- _¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar. No sabe en donde estoy, ni siquiera mis padres, lo he tenido en secreto por eso y sí es que viene ella fue la perra. Una maldita perra y lo sabes.- Me siento en el sillón junto a él, tomando un poco de mi bebida._

\- _Eso te pasa por estúpido ¿Quién carajos se casa antes de los 30? Eso es salirse de la fiesta antes de las 10. Por Dios._

\- _Ni siquiera recuerdo dónde deje el anillo. Creo que lo tiré._

 _Para mí eso nunca contó._

\- _Casado y con una alumna como amante.- Me mira ahora Eriol con "Desprecio."- Embustero._

\- _Cierra la boca, ella no es mi amante es mi Novia.- Digo con un poco de felicidad._

\- _Sí, y la otra tú esposa._

Bien, en este momento es digno de recordar las palabras de Eriol.

Está pasando lo que nunca pensé que pasaría.

Mei Ling, está aquí.

Y Sakura atrás de mí.

¿Esto es un castigo por hacer ruido en la biblioteca?

Bien, tampoco es momento para hacer bromas.

Maldición.

No sé que hacer... Mei Ling está colgada de mí. Con su estúpida sonrisa coqueta a la cual conquista a todos y apestando al perfume más caro que pueda haber.

\- Mei Ling...Alejate... Estamos en la escuela.- Digo secamente y molesto por su presencia.

\- ¿Por qué?- Hace un tono molesto de voz.- Querido.

\- Dije que te quites.- La alejo bruscamente de mi cuerpo y puedo ver como Sakura ha pasado de largo entre nosotros. La sigo con la mirada, ve a Tomoyo y ella tiene una expresión de incredulidad y entran al salón.

 _Maldición. Maldición. Maldición._

\- No tienes que ser tan rudo.- Finge tristeza.

\- Entren al salón, luego los veo.- Ordeno ignorando completamente su comentario y veo como todos me hacen caso, dejándome solo con mi "Esposa."

Sí, mi esposa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Asperamente me dirijo a Mei Ling.

\- ¿Cómo qué "que"? Vine a buscarte, te fuiste de Hong Kong dejando a tú esposa de lado.- Coloca sus brazos cruzados.

\- Tú y yo no estamos casados más. Así que vete, tengo trabajo.- Empiezo a caminar lejos de ella.

\- Oh, pero Li, yo no he aceptado tu petición, seguimos casados.

\- ¿Ahora si recuerdas que estamos "casados."?- Digo sin verla.- ¿Ya se cansó de ti ese amante tuyo?- Volteo a encararla.

Entonces se crespa, ella sabe que está mal, que he dado en el clavo.

\- Tú causaste eso.

\- Yo no te dije que fueras y cogieras con alguien más, Mei Ling.

Su rostro se torna más molesto.

\- Me tratabas mal.

Y la ironía vuelve a mi rostro.

\- ¿Enserio? De principio sabías que yo no te quería. Y no creo que tú me quieras, solo soy tu capricho. Además ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Pregunto curioso y molesto.

\- Contraté a alguien, querido.- Sonríe con maldad.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptas la realidad? Tú mataste un cariño antes de que pudiera nacer, actuaste como una perra.

\- ¡Me equivoque!- Unas lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.- Pero es que... me sentía tan sola.

\- Porque quisiste casarte con alguien que no te quiere. Un matrimonio areglado no va... Mei Ling... Acepta el divorcio y vive y deja vivir.- Molesto por como se presenta, entre nosotros sabemos como pasaron las cosas.

\- Pero tú eres mío, Shaoran.- Se limpia esas falsas lágrimas.- Nunca dejaré que seas de alguien más y por eso he venido. No lo olvides, querido.- Retandome con la mirada, se da la media vuelta y al andar es inevitable que el sonido de sus zapatos retumbe en el pasillo.

Y el timbre ha sonado.

Lo único en que puedo pensar es en ella. En Sakura.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

Los alumnos empiezan a salir del salón, y los míos particularmente me miran, y es obvio, más por el show que acaba de pasar.

En el pasillo de pie observo si ella sale, y no es así, ni siquiera Tomoyo. No tengo cara para verla ahora. No porque sea un mentiroso... Si no que... puede que ya no sea lo que en sus ojos ella veía en mi.

Lo tengo que areglar, pero no se como.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

ooo

Ya sonó el timbre y las clases han terminado completamente, no tengo cabeza para impartir clases ahora ya. Solo he estado pensando en como areglar esto. Quiero irme ya.

Y por si fuera poco, ha empezado a llover a pesar del que día en la mañana era espléndido. Desde lo alto de la sala de maestros llego a visualizar como los alumnos empiezan a correr al momento que la lluvia cae.

Entonces las visualizo.

A Sakura y Tomoyo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, rápidamente tomo mis cosas y salgo corriendo hasta donde puedan mis piernas. No me canso, no sé que hare.

Solo sé que la quiero.

Quiero que ella se quede para siempre.

Para siempre conmigo.

La lluvia cae sobre todo mi cuerpo, todo está húmedo pero no me importa, alcanzo su hombro.

\- Sakura.- Mi respiración es agitada, las gotas que caen sobre mi rostro no me dejan ver muy bien, ella no está mojada, llevaba un paraguas junto con su amiga.

Sus ojos están tristes y me sorprendo al verlos

"Ha estado llorando." Eso pienso.

Tomoyo me aleja bruscamente de ella, quitando mi mano.

\- ¡No la toques!- Se interpone entre nosotros.

\- Daidouji, quiero hablar con Sakura.- Digo seriamente.

Qué bueno que no hay gente aquí que pueda ver esto.

Pero no me importa.

\- Ella ya no quiere verte, desaparece.- Puedo ver en su mirada enojo y furia, es la mejor amiga así que es obvio. Sakura se esconde detrás de ella, sin hablar, la mirada baja.

Y unas palabras se escuchan.

\- Vete.- Me dice, sin ver mis ojos.

Cada una de esas letras me causa dolor.

\- ¿Ya oíste? Vete.- Declama Daidouji al final y toma de brazo a Sakura y comienzan a caminar bajo el paraguas que las cubre de la lluvia.

Mis piernas no responden, estoy de pie, bajo el agua, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Si me acerco ella me ignorara como lo hizo ahora?

Puede ser.

¿Si le digo la verdad me creerá?

No creo.

¿La dejo ir?

Definitivamente no.

Como siempre, sin pensar en mis acciones, corro hasta la entrada de la escuela, ellas ya pronto saldrán. Daidouji se ha dado cuenta que voy tras ella, pero antes de que reaccione, agarro a Sakura de los brazos.

\- Te la robaré un momento.

\- ¡Sakura!- Grita Tomoyo conmocionada.

\- ¿Espera? ¡Qué!- A la defensa se pone a mí.- ¡Vete! ¡Desaparece!- Forcejea ante mi agarre débilmente Sakura, pero esta vez no se irá.

Y dramáticamente la cargo en mis hombros. Y empiezo a caminar.

\- ¡Tomoyo!- Escucho gritar el nombre de su amiga.- ¡Idiota! ¡Bájame! ¡Dejame ir!- Reclama y reclama, bajo la lluvia, que a mi parecer, ya no es fría porque la tengo en mis brazos.

\- Nunca dejaré ir lo que siempre he buscado.- Digo seriamente, mientras cruzamos la explanada de la escuela.

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!- Da golpes en mi espalda.

No sé si la demás gente nos pueda ver, ya no me interesa.

La lluvia no cesa, pero al fin hemos llegado al estacionamiento, y en mi coche, meto a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto. Le coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Entro inmediatamente al carro.

\- Te denunciaré por Secuestro.-

La miro y se encuentra mojada, con una mirada de desprecio, pero entonces ¿Por qué yo no lo siento así?

\- Lo haces después de que hablemos.- Arranco el coche.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunta ignorando completamente lo que he dicho.

\- A hablar, ya te lo dije.

\- Yo no quiero hablar contigo nunca más.

\- Bueno, si quieres no hablamos.- Ella obviamente, capto mi sarcasmo.

Miro su rostro y se encuentra sonrojado.

 _Porque sé que tú quieres una explicación._

 _Y yo quiero dártela._

\- No sabía que los secuestradores te hacían sonrojar.- Digo divertidamente.

\- Me das asco.- Gira su rostro para mirar la ventana ignorándome de nuevo.

Decepcionado, empiezo a manejar. De verdad no sé a donde iremos.

Sin mencionar ninguno de los dos alguna palabra en el camino. Enciendo la radio del carro.

Creo que iremos a un lugar a comer. Será lo indicado. Volteo a verla, sin que se de cuenta. La blusa del uniforme está empapada, bueno todo su uniforme, y se le pega a su cuerpo, se ve muy sexy, muy sexy.

Carajo, no es momento para pensar estas cosas Li.

 _"_ _La lluvia presente de manera repentina en la última hora, ha dejado estragos en las calles de la ciudad, tomando en cuenta el viento que se presenta. Parece como si el invierno hubiese llegado más pronto._

 _Manejen con cuidado y no transiten las calles principales, según la policía, hay tráfico interminable. Utilice rutas alternativas."_

Joder.

Y es ahí donde nos presentamos en la fila del "tráfico interminable.". Hubiera prendido el radio más antes.

Las fantasías eran después.

Sakura se ha dado cuenta que estamos atascados en el tráfico.

\- Hey ¿No escuchaste el radio?- Me mira.

\- No, estaba muy ocupado imaginándote encima de mi.- Bajo el vidrio del carro y veo que la gente esta desesperada, tocando los claxons de su automóviles. Me dirijo de nuevo a ella.

Su cuerpo se tensa ante el contacto visual y baja su mirada.

Detengo el carro, es obvio que no saldremos de aquí, por un tiempo.

Bien, creo que es tiempo. Tomo un poco de aire y analizo las palabras que diré.

\- Sakura...-

\- No, no me digas nada. Yo me bajaré, no quiero verte.

Dispuesta a hacerlo, se deshace del cinturón y trata de salir, pero ve que no puede.

Que bueno que solo se quitan de lado de coductor.

\- Quita los seguros. Quiero irme

\- No lo haré si no me escuchas.

Recargo mi cabeza y miro hacia el techo del coche.

\- No quiero escucharte.- Sigue tratando de abrir la puerta.

\- Mei Ling no es mi esposa.- Empiezo a hablar

\- No quiero escucharte.

\- Yo no la quiero.

\- Para.

\- Solo te quiero a ti.

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Para!

\- ¡Créeme!- Protesto.

\- ¡Nunca más!- Me grita.

\- ¡A la mierda pues!

La jalo de su brazo. Y la beso

Forcejea y forcejea, queriendo separarnos, pero al final cede. Pero algo empieza a caer. Son lágrimas.

Entonces me separo de ella. Y su rostro se va cubriendo de lágrimas que caen de sus ojos.

\- Saku...- Quiero tocarla pero lo impide.

\- ¡No me toques! ¿Acaso crees que con un beso se puede areglar todo?- Con sus manos retira las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos.- Si es así ¡Estás muy equivocado!- Y vuelve a romper en llanto.

Un nudo en mi garganta se empieza a formar. No voy a llorar, pero no quiero que ella siga así. Por instinto la abrazo.

Y no hace nada para quitarme de ella.

Los dos contamos con la ropa mojada, y ella está fría. Pero sé que con darle un abrazo, o un beso, como ella dice.

Sin pensarlo más. Es ahora o nunca.

\- Me casé con Mei Ling, hace 2 años. Fue un matrimonio areglado por nuestros padres, ya que son amigos tanto en la vida personal como empresarial, pensaron que sería de muy buena obra, ser socios, como el tener un lazo de parentesco.

Sakura no menciona nada, y tomo eso como que quiere que siga hablando.

O ya no le queda un lugar a donde ir.

\- Pensé que podría quererla, así como ella me lo decía siempre que me amaba. Se me hizo algo fácil. Era guapa. - Hago una pequeña pausa.- Pero entonces, yo sospechaba que ella me ocultaba algo, y fue cuando descubrí que tenía un amante... Y la vi con él.

Se separa del abrazo.

\- ¿Todo esto... Es verdad?- Con los ojos, de su característica inocencia, llaman a los míos.

\- Toda la verdad, Sakura.- Seriamente.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué dijo que es tu esposa? Si te engaño...

\- No acepto la demanda de divorcio por adulterio, negó y negó siempre eso. Y como escapatoria, decidí venir a Japón, con el apoyo de mis papás en la creencia que tienen de mi palabra.

\- ¿Entonces no están divorciados?

\- No legalmente, pero ella nunca significo nada para mí.

Ahora me mira confundida.

\- Porque...-Agacha la mirada.- Nunca mencionaste nada de esto.

\- No lo vi necesario. Ni importante. No pensé que fuera a venir hasta acá.

\- ¿No me tienes confianza?- Susurra por lo bajo.

\- No, no es eso Sakura... es solo que...

\- ¿Es solo qué?- Levanta la mirada.

\- No podía pensar en nada de otra mujer, desde que te conocí.

Porque te adueñaste de todo de mí, sin darme absolutamente nada.

Sakura, conmocionada me mira, y su rostro se empieza a tornar de ese característico sonrojo, que me encanta.

\- Porque no podía pensar en ni siquiera el cabello de alguna otra.- Empiezo a tocar el suyo, aún húmedo.- Ni en el rostro de otra. Ni ojos, ni labios.- Hago mi recorrido con mi dedo.

\- Shaoran...

\- En tocar la piel de alguien más.- Mi dedo baja por su cuello y siento el collar que le regalé.

Me he empezado a sentir deseoso de ella. Entre todo el ruido que se oye afuera, por el tráfico, es nulo entre la atmosfera que creamos los dos.

\- Nunca más deseé hacer a alguien mía.- Poso mi mano en su pecho y lo aprieto suavemente.

\- Es...pera.- Sakura protesta ante eso.

\- Solo mía.

La beso. Puedo oír los latidos de su corazón. El beso es suave, quiero jugar con su lengua más, disfrutar cada parte de su boca. No dejo de tocar sus pechos, que ahora son los dos. Entre el beso gimotea despacio.

\- Shaoran... aquí... no.

\- ¿No?- Muerdo su labio.- Y con las manos desabrocho su brassier, por encima de su blusa, sé que no puedo quitarle su blusa. Bajo el brassier por encima de la blusa y puedo sentir sus pezones.

Y están duros.

\- ¡Alguien verá!-

\- Todos están muy ocupados con el tráfico.

\- Pero...

\- Shh.

Tomo sus labios y con mis manos masajeo sus pechos, no es lo mismo a sentirlos sin la molesta ropa, pero me encanta.

Aún así me encanta.

Jugando con sus pezones, jalando un poco de ellos.

\- Ahh.. No..

Estoy duro, quiero tenerla ahora mismo. La beso de nuevo, solo me limito a eso, nada más.

\- Sakura...

Y de nuestra Utopía, nos saca el sonido de un claxon... bueno de varios.

\- ¡Diablos!, ya empezaron a circular.

Rápidamente, enciendo el carro y emprendo el camino. La lluvia a cesado un poco.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunta Sakura, mientras sigilosamente, se acomoda su brassier.

\- No te lo pongas, de cualquier forma, ahorita te lo quitaré.

\- ¿Eh?- Abre sus ojos y la cara como un tomate.

\- Iremos a mi casa.- Sonrío y la miro.- ¿Tú no quieres ir?

\- S-Sí... Me gustaría ir a su casa, maestro.- Un sonrisa coqueta se asoma.

\- Buena chica.

Y acelero.


	10. Cuando te veo

**Ya me estoy enamorando de Shaoran tambien yo, disculpen la tardanza. Las amo! Es lo más cursi que he escrito, espero les guste.**

 ** _Cuando te veo._**

 _Porque si te vieras como yo lo hago, sabrías lo mucho que significas para mí._

 _Lo bella que eres._

 _Lo que provocas en mí._

 _Me haces muy feliz. ¿Lo sabías?_

Nos estamos besando, ya hemos llegado a mi departamento, al lugar donde nos entregamos uno al otro. Casi sin mirar, estamos al interior, nuestros labios se buscan desesperadamente, busco la suavidad de ti, tu aroma, tu tacto. Prácticamente completamente mojados, podría jurar en este momento que la ropa se seca con lo elevado de nuestra temperatura.

Sakura rompe nuestro beso.

\- No podré quedarme mucho tiempo, no traigo mi bolso y ahí está mi celular, papá y no se diga mi hermano... Estarán preocupados.

En ese instante volteo a ver el reloj de pared y sí es un poco tarde... Son las 8:00 pm. Y esa hora se supone que ya debería de estar en su casa.

 _Maldición._

\- ¿Entonces?- Pregunto un tanto decepcionado.

\- Me tengo que ir.- Y me ve con ojitos "Por favor."

Pero lo único que hago es besarla de nuevo. No quiero que se vaya, no aún, no ahora, que le he asegurado todo de mí.

\- ¡Shao-¡- Trata de separarnos, pero pego más aún su húmedo cuerpo con el mío.

\- Shh, nos estamos besando.

Como lo he dicho, nunca me cansaría de estos labios.

De todo este amor.

Mis manos empiezan a bajar, y sí, es porque yo esto caliente y ella es joven. Sin esperar más deshago sus botones.

\- ¡No!- Se sonroja.- No.. podemos...

\- ¿No?-Sigo quitándole la blusa.- Entonces ¿Por qué no me detienes?

Se crispa y cae a la cuenta que no hace nada y su rostro se pone de mil colores.

Una media sonrisa, se asoma en mis labios.

\- Pervertida.- La abrazo y su blusa, cae al piso.

Se tapa con sus delgados brazos sus pechos.

\- ¡Yo no soy así!- Replica.

\- Sí, sí, sí. Ven.- La jalo hacia mí.- Está noche, no te dejaré ir.- Deslizo delicadamente mi mano por su espalda. Puedo sentir como su piel se eriza. Quito su "molesto." Brassier.

\- Shaoran..- Susurra.

\- Está noche serás toda mía.- Por fin la rodeo entre mis brazos.

\- Molesto...- Y corresponde a mi abrazo.

 _Porque siempre quise estar contigo._

 _Y ahora que puede ser así._

 _Nunca más te alejaras de mí._

Unas tímidas manos, están en mi pecho, tratando de quitar la camisa que poseo. La tenue luz de la noche se asoma un poco en la habitación, mi corazón golpea lento, pero lo suficiente para saber que te quiero.

\- Eres muy lenta.

\- Cálla...te.- Susurra con el rostro bajo, como siempre es ella.

\- Debería de ser así.- Y sí rápidamente quito el cierre de su falda y cae. Coloco una mano en su trasero.- Así.

\- Es porque de seguro lo has hecho varias veces.- Sigue en su camino con los botones de mi camisa.

\- Puede ser... Pero nadie más me había quitado la camisa.

Su rostro se sorprende. Me mira.

\- ¿Es verdad?

\- Claro.

\- Me hace feliz, saber eso.

\- Y tú me haces feliz.- Levanto su rostro con mi mano. Ha acabado de quitarme los botones. Poco a poco la va quitando de mí.

La ropa solo cae en está habitación. Por fin hemos quedado semidesnudos. El deseo me motiva. La rodeo de mis brazos, quisiera estar así siempre.

Porque tú me haces ser mejor persona.

Entre caricias y besos nos vamos entregando a esta pasión desenfrenada. En mi cama. Nuestra cama. Nuestro amor. Sé que ella ya debió haberse ido hace mucho. Pero tengo miedo, de cuando cruce está puerta no la vea nunca más.

 _Porque tanta felicidad debe ser pecado._

Todo ese pensamiento me perturba. Y Sakura no puede evitar notarlo.

\- ¿Shaoran? ¿Pasa algo?- Sentada enfrente de mí, tan bonita, como siempre lo ha sido.

\- Son... tonterías mías.- Trato de besarla de nuevo, para no recordar ese molesto pensamiento.

Ella hace su cabeza hacia atrás como señal de negación. Yo ahora estoy casi encima de ella.

\- No, dime que es lo que pasa.- Hace un puchero.

Rodó mis ojos.

 _Mujer prespicaz._

\- Solo pienso... Que te quiero, Sakura. No quiero perderte.- La miro directamente a sus ojos.

Me mira un tanto extrañada.

\- ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?- Me toca la frente, para checarlo.- Oh no, no tienes. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Porque tengo la sensación de que es un sueño... todo esto.

Y me brinda una bella sonrisa.

\- Claro que no lo es. ¿No me ves?- Agarra mi mano y la coloca en su rostro.- ¿No me sientes? Yo soy real, Shaoran.

Y en esos bellos ojos, veo el amor que tanto busque, ese brillo especial.

La veo más linda que nunca.

Un vuelco da mi corazón.

\- ¿Ves?- Me abalanzo sobre ella y rodamos en la cama. Ahora queda arriba de mí.- Eres la mejor.

Nos besamos. Recorro su espalda. Inhalo su dulce aroma.

\- No me gustaría que nadie más te viera así, así de entregada.- Entierro un poco más mi rostro.

\- Deberías de saber que yo soy tuya...

La sorpresa se hace presente en mi rostro.

Sonrío.

\- Deberías de saber que yo te quiero...- Busco su rostro.- Que solo te quiero a ti.

\- Te quiero.- Me dice.

Nos entregamos en el beso más dulce de todos. Porque soy el más feliz al tenerte aquí. El poder tocarte, besarte y hacerte mía las veces que quisiera.

Ahora, acostados en la cama, me dedico a solo el placer que le quiero brindar. Toco sus pechos.

\- Ahh.

La beso de nuevo.

\- Eres encantadora.

Atrapo uno de sus pezones y lo succiono un poco.

\- Es..pera...

\- Sabes tan bien.

Me he puesto muy duro, todo lo que me causas tú, es simplemente magia.

Bajo lentamente su ropa interior, esa barrera que nos separa un poco.

\- Hey... vas, muy rápido.

\- Tu cuerpo me lo pide, nena.

\- Claro que no!.- Se sonroja nuevamente.

Nunca me cansaría de ver tus mejillas rosadas.

\- Y estás aquí enfrente de mí, completamente desnuda, me has de querer tanto como yo a ti.

Cubre su rostro con sus manos, en seña de pena.

\- Pervertido ¡No me veas!- Replica una vez más.

Me acerco y retiro sus manos de su rostro.

\- Nosotros estamos conectados, déjame ver cómo te sientes.- Me retiro.

Alcanzó un condón que esta en el buró.

\- ¿Estás lista?- Pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es... vergonzoso...- Un pequeño puchero.

\- Bueno, es solo para saber si quieres que te deje sin caminar un buen rato, nena.- Sonrío pícaramente.

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Aquí voy.

\- ¡Es...pera!

Y estoy dentro de ella.

\- Ahh!

\- Es...tás tan apretada, cariño.

\- Ahh, shaoran.

Nos empezamos a mover en sincronía en la habitación. La tomo de sus caderas, quiero satisfacerla.

\- Ahh, es, muy, rudo.- Gime.

\- Solo para ti, nena.

\- Me... gusta.- Lleva a su boca sus manos, para callar, lo que ha dicho, y eso me divierte.

\- Oh ¿Enserio?- Sonrío más.

\- N...No.-

\- Mentirosa.- Embisto un poco más.

\- Gyah!

\- Oh sí, nena.

Más rápido, mucho más.

Y los dos juntos alcanzamos lo más alto, el climáx.

Veo como su rostro, sonrojado cambia de expresión, como se entrega a mí, su espalda arqueada. El sudor que cae por su piel.

\- Ahh.- Gime un poco.- Shaoran... Te quiero... te quiero...- Unas traviesas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos.

Mi corazón, se rompe un poco, pero acudo a ese sentir.

\- No llores más.- Me retiro de ella.- Nunca más romperé tú corazón.- Beso gentilmente su rostro.- Nunca más.

\- Tienes que prometerlo.- Susurra.

Pero que complicadas son las mujeres.

\- Está bien.- Me levanto de la cama y en la orilla, me hincó enfrente de ella.

\- Oye, ¡No!, espera...- Se acomoda en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Te dije que me pondría de rodillas, si tú lo quisieras.- Agarro su mano y la beso.- Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.

\- Oh, Shaoran. No es necesario. Es solo que...

\- No, sí es necesario, para demostrarte que de verdad te quiero. No habrá más mentiras, Sakura.

Una tímida sonrisa se asoma por sus labios.

\- Eres el mejor.

\- Tú me haces ser mejor.

Entonces se sienta en la orilla de la cama y estando así me abraza.

\- Quiero estar así por siempre.- Susurra y esconde su rostro en mi cuello, rodeándome con sus delicados brazos aún más fuerte.

Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Yo quiero tener así, por siempre...- La abrazo aún más fuerte.


	11. Pasado olvidado

**¡Wow! Ya arrebasamos las 5,000 visitas! ¡Es sorprendente! No pensé que llegaría a tanto y no lo lograría sin todas ustedes y su apoyo. Gracias por leer. Son fantásticas. Sus comentarios son lo mejor.**

 **¡Las adoro!**

 **¡Besos!**

 ** _Pasado olvidado._**

 _Tal vez sea intuición._

 _Puede sonar un poco loco._

 _Pero creo que ya te amaba, antes de conocerte._

En la habitación, lo único que se percibe es el "sonido." Del silencio, de nosotros, dos amantes, que declaran su amor. La dulce silueta de su cuerpo que abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana y ella siendo mía y yo siendo suyo.

 _Aún pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño._

\- Vamos, ponte de pie, de seguro te has de cansar.- Dice gentilmente y ayuda a ponerme de pie.

\- Claro que no.- Replico.- Todo por ti.- Doy un beso en su frente.- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? La noche es larga.

\- Oh, no lo sé, lo que sea.- Sonríe.

\- ¿Segura?- Sonrió malicioso. Y ella ve eso en mí.

\- Oh no, no esperas que pase de nuevo.

\- Demasiado tarde.- Me abalanzó y caemos en la cama.

\- ¡Controlate! No soy de plástico. Me... canso.- Dice tratando de alejar mi cara para no besarla.

\- Lo que digas.- Y empiezo a besarla por todo el rostro.- Vamos, ¿Apoco no quieres?- Coloco mis brazos extendidos a sus costados.

\- No...aguanto...tanto.- Desvía su mirada con el tono rosado en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Hacer el amor?

Su expresión se sorprende un poco.

\- ¿Hacemos el amor?

\- Claro, acaso no sabías que el amor nace después de hacerlo.

\- No lo sabía.- Sonríe.

\- Ahora lo sabes.

Nos besamos. Ella debajo de mi.

 _Estoy completo ahora que te he encontrado._

Ella coloca sus brazos en mi cuello y me atrapa y hace el beso aún más profundo. Ha aprendido a besar de la mejor manera posible.

 _Mi linda aprendiz._

De repente se escucha el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién podrá ser?

Lo ignoro y la sigo besando, pero siguen insistiendo.

\- Deberías de atender.- Dice Sakura.

\- Claro que no, que se jodan.- Me dedico a besarla, pero siguen sin parar el timbre. Gruño.- Carajo, deja voy.

\- Sí, mientras me cambiaré.- Nos ponemos de pie los dos y empezamos a ponernola, ya seca. Con solo los jeans, camino hacia la puerta.

Y el timbre sigue imparable. ¿Quién demonios es?

Me acomodo el cabello solo un poco y antes de abrirla, alcanzo a percibir unas voces.

 _"_ _\- ¡Mei Ling! Vete no tienes por estar aquí."_

Es Eriol.

 _"_ _\- ¡Tú cállate! Gracias por traerme hasta acá, idiota."_

Y esa es Mei Ling. Eso no me sorprende.

 _"_ _\- Shaoran no está Por eso no te abré la estúpida puerta. Además, ¿Para qué quieres verlo? ¡Ya vete!"_

 _"_ _\- Sí fuera así, su carro no estaría ahí estacionado. ¡Li Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Tú esposa esta aquí!"_

Dicho y hecho. Abro la puerta. Y los veo a los dos. Eriol con cara de "Me van a putear." Y Mei Ling, sorprendida. Y por alguna extraña razón, Tomoyo también está aquí. No escuché su voz.

\- ¡Ella me obligó! Yo no quería.- Se defiendo inmediatamente mi amigo, mi imbécil amigo.

\- ¡Sí él no quería!- Por fin habla Tomoyo.

\- ¡Oh, Shaoran! Sabía que estabas aquí.- Dice feliz y dispuesta a echarse encima de mí. La detengo.

\- Aléjate. ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto secamente.

\- Estar contigo ¡Por supuesto!

\- Estoy _ocupado._

Eriol y Tomoyo no tardan en captar lo que he dicho. Es más que obvio.

\- Pero te puedo ayudar en lo que sea, después de todo somos espo...- No termina su oración porque de repente abre sus ojos. Volteo y sé porque es.

Sakura se asoma tímidamente por la puerta. Ya está vestida. Pero no necesitas ser un experto para saber que pasó antes.

\- Y como dije estoy _ocupado_ y no quiero verte más.- Me giro dispuesto a cerrar la puerta. Pero Mei Ling me detiene.

\- Espera un momento... Tú eres la niña que vi hoy en la escuela...- Acusa a Sakura con el dedo.- Li, no me digas que... ¡Te acuestas con una alumna!- Pone el grito en los cielos.

\- ¡Sakura!- Grita Tomoyo.

\- Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Sakura y dispuesta a acercarse, Mei Ling, se pone a la defensiva.

\- "Sakura" es tú nombre, ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Te acuestas con mi marido!- Los insultos empiezan. Me enojo.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No tienes derecho a insultar a mi NOVIA.

El silencio reina entre todos nosotros. Una pequeña risa se escucha.

\- Ja... ¿Tú novia? Si parece tu hija, maldito pedófilo.- Y tú, perra.- Mei Ling se zafa de mi agarre y entra furiosa dispuesta a hacerle algo a Sakura. Pero se pone de pie enfrente de ella.

\- ¡Hey! Espera... yo no he hecho nada.- Se defiende Sakura.- Deberías de alejarte de nosotros, tú le hiciste daño a Li...

Reta a Mei Ling con la mirada. Eriol, Tomoyo y yo solo vemos la escena.

\- Y tú te acuestas con tu profesor, pequeña zorrita. ¿Acaso te hace el amor como mí?

Me hierve la sangre, dispuesto a interrumpir, Tomoyo me para.

\- Ella... podrá... Solo observa.

Y me quedo de igual manera ahí.

\- ¡No eres más que una arrastrada!- Sigue escupiendo insultos Mei Ling. Sakura sigue en silencio.- Eres solo un juego, así como yo lo fui para él y además una puta, una puta de preparatoria. ¿Con cuántos más te haz enredado de tus maestros? Ja... Luego...

\- ¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca de una vez?- Sus ojos hechos furia ahora miran a los ojos escarlata de Mei Ling.

Nunca había visto su mirada así.

\- En primera tú fuiste la que es una puta barata. Para ti él fue un juego. No me vengas a dar el ejemplo si no eres más que una molestia para Shaoran. Nosotros nos queremos.- Dice decidida.

Mei Ling solo tiene el rostro molesto, su ceño fruncido. No dice nada más pero levanta su mano.

\- ¡Tú... Maldita perra!- Dispuesta a darle una bofetada a Sakura. Me muevo, pero una cabellera negra es más rápida que yo.

Tomoyo con su mano sostiene el brazo de Mei Ling.

Mei Ling se sorprende.

\- Sakura, es mi amiga, mi apreciada amiga, ella no es una _perra_ , pero yo sí.

Y Tomoyo le da la bofetada que Mei Ling planeaba para Sakura.

Solo se escuchan las expresiones de todos, de sorpresa.

\- ¡Tomoyo!

\- Sakura, tenemos que irnos, tú papá está preguntándome por ti.- Agarra el brazo de Sakura, y así pasan de largo de Mei Ling. Se detiene en donde nos encontramos Eriol y yo.

\- Maestro...- Rectifica.- Shaoran, me llevaré a Sakura, después hablan. Hasta luego.

\- Oh sí, está bie...

\- Eriol, vente con nosotras.

\- ¿Eh? Claro... Pero Sakura... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Nos miramos, y ella sonríe.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.- Me dice a mí.- Mañana, en la escuela, nos vemos.

Le sonrió.

\- Claro, hasta mañana.- Le plantó un beso rápido en sus labios.- Te quiero, nena.

\- Y yo a ti.

Entonces ellos tres desaparecen de la escena. Quedando solo Mei Ling y yo.

Ella sigue aún de pie. Puedo ver que tiene una marca roja en su mejilla derecha. No sé que hacer. Quizá debería decirle que se vaya.

Cuando dispongo a hablar, ella me gana la palabra.

\- ¿Por qué ella?

Me sorprendo.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¿Ya no me quieres?- Agacha su cabeza y el largo cabello lacio, tapa su rostro por inercia.

\- No más...

El silencio se hace presente.

\- Te despedirán y echarán a la calle por acostarte con tu "niña."

\- Nada me importa ya.

\- ¿Tanto significa para ti?

Su rostro sigue cabizbajo.

\- Más de lo que imaginas.

Ahora levanta la cabeza.

\- Tus padres no lo aprobarán.

\- Eventualmente, no me importa, Mei Ling.

\- Está claro que no, Shaoran.

Se gira hacia mí.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta.

Muestro una media sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien, puedes marcharte con la consciencia tranquila.

\- Eso es genial.- Camina por mi lado, directo a la puerta.- Pronto te llegará el divorcio firmado.

\- Gracias, _Mei._

 _Después de todo, sé que no podías ser tan mala._

Su rostro de perfil se encuentra ya.

\- Eres un hombre muy cruel, _Shaoran._

\- Lo sé.

\- Adiós.- Me dice.

\- Adiós.

Y desaparece entre la forma de mi puerta, creo que imaginé pequeñas lágrimas y por un momento, confundo su largo cabello azabache con el cielo obscuro de hoy.


	12. Entre las buenas y malas intenciones

**Ay las quiero mucho, enserio. Disfruten el capítulo bellas! Besos**

 ** _Entre las buenas y malas intenciones._**

Puedo decir que no doy crédito a lo que estoy viendo y presenciando en mis ojos. Mei Ling está conmigo en la sala de profesores con las hojas del divorcio.

Solo han pasado 5 días desde que pasó lo que pasó en mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no te quieres divorciar?- Pregunta impaciente.

\- Claro que sí.- Tomo los papeles.- Solo que me sorprende tu rapidez.

\- No quiero seguir casada con un pedófilo.- Arremete y creo que lo dice de una manera graciosa.

\- Ni yo con una infiel.- Leo y Firmo en cada lugar que es.- Ten, ya está todo.

\- Gracias, Li, ¿Le dijiste a tus padres?

\- Claro, ya lo saben.- Digo serenamente.

\- Lo digo por tú relación con esa niña.- Cruza las piernas en la silla dispone a prender un cigarro.

\- No lo hagas, aquí no podemos fumar. Aún no les digo, creo que eso será después.

\- Me moría por decírselos, pero ese es tu papel. Tu papá pondrá el grito en el cielo...- Se pone de pie y yo junto con ella.- Bien, me tengo que ir ya a Hong Kong.

\- Ve con cuidado Mei Ling.- Suena mi celular, es un mensaje de Sakura. Mei Ling asoma sus ojos.

\- Oh, así que se llama "Sakura Kinomoto." Hasta tienes su teléfono, que descarado. Ten mucho cuidado Li.

\- No tienes porque deseármelo.

\- Bueno, tienes razón. Sigue esperándola hasta que salga de aquí. Ojalá y te deje.- Da la media vuelta.- Adiós, Li.

\- Adiós.

Observo el movimiento de las caderas de Mei al salir. Creo que nunca conoceré a una mujer igual de extravagante. Desliza la puerta y escucho un ruido sordo y las quejas de Mei Ling. Acudo rápido

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quién diablos es? ¡Hey, Idiota!- Esta tumbada en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Le ofrezco mi mano de apoyo.

\- Alejate. Puedo sola.- Se pone de pie.- No lo sé alguien estaba aquí y me tumbo, no pude verlo, que mal educado.

\- A lo mejor lo asustaste a él o ella.- Sonrío.

\- No necesito tus malos chistes, Li. Ahora sí, ya me voy.

Inmediatamente comienza su andar sin ningún percance. Entro a la sala de maestros. Observo los papales de divorcio.

Es verdad, ahora sí, estoy oficialmente soltero.

Saco mi celular y le texteo a Sakura.

 _"_ _Mei Ling ha venido a firmar los papeles del divorcio. Estoy libre al fin. ; )"_

Espero pacientemente su respuesta.

Vibra el celular.

 _"_ _¡Enserio! No lo puedo creer! Tampoco que fuera tan rápida. Es fenomenal. : D"_

Escribo de nuevo.

 _"_ _Lo sé, nena. ¿Han concluido tus clases? ¿Hoy también te llevaré a casa?"_

Y el celular.

 _"_ _Pronto acabarán. No creo, hoy tengo que ir de verdad a la casa de Tomoyo ;p Así que no nos iremos juntos."_

Hago un pequeño puchero enfrente del móvil. Qué mal.

 _"_ _Es una lástima. Pero veámonos en el estacionamiento. Para despedirnos, te esperaré._

 _Te quiero."_

Vibra de nuevo.

 _"_ _Yo te quiero más. Hasta pronto."_

-O-

Las clases se han acabado y los alumnos empiezan a salir. Como si fuera un adolescente enamorado, me dirijo inmediatamente al estacionamiento a esperar a mi amada novia.

Recargado en el coche la espero. De repente veo su silueta.

Como si fuera la primera vez que la miro. Cada día se me hace tan bonita. Pero hoy veo algo distinto en su rostro.

\- Hey... Hola.- Me saluda gentilmente.

\- Hola, linda ¿Cómo estás?

Estamos de pie enfrente de mi coche. Aquí no viene nadie, ya que todos se han ido.

\- Pues bien, solo un poco rara, siento como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo.

Me altero un poco.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Sí, como si alguien me viera. Pero Tomoyo y y estamos atentas y no es nadie. Ha de ser mi imaginación.

\- Oh, niña tontaa.- Tomo de sus cachetes y los pellizco.- No me asustes así, me hace pensar que te harán algo.

\- Oh, Li! Dueele.- Se queja.

Y es cuando veo algo más distinto en su rostro.

\- Oye, esto... no es ¿Brillo labial?- Enfoco mi mirada a sus labios y puedo notar como ella se sonroja.

\- Oh, esto... Sí... Tomoyo me prestó un poco del suyo.- Sutilmente sonríe.

\- Ohh, me hace querer besarte. Nadie debería de verte así.- Sigo jugando con sus cachetes.

\- Espera... que dices!

\- ¿Qué pasa si te beso?

\- ¡...Li! ¡Aquí... n!

Sin pensarlo y sin dejar que termine su oración, tomo sus labios junto con los míos, y se siente diferente la sensación. Más suave y aterciopelada y para mi agrado y sorpresa es de sabor... Y de fresa.

Ahora libero sus mejillas y mis manos empiezan a bajar hasta llegar a su cintura y poseerla con mis manos, para apegarla más a mi cuerpo. Nuestro beso se hace apasionado. La forma en que tímidamente le da paso a mi lengua, siempre me excitará.

Sakura rompe nuestro beso, por falta de aire.

\- Ahh... Li... ¡No tienes que hacer eso aquí! Alguien podría... vernos...

\- Es tu culpa.- Acuso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mía?

\- Sí, por usar ese atrevido labial.- Lamo mi labio inferior con mi lengua.- Pero que bueno que nadie más te vera con el, lo he quitado todo.

Toca sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y se da cuenta que no queda rastro de él.

\- ¡Celoso! ¡No pasaba nada si lo seguía teniendo!- Sus reclamos siempre me darán la máxima ternura.

\- Oh querida Sakura, si supieras que a veces quisiera ponerte un collar para que nadie más te viera y te alejaras de mí.- La abrazo.

\- Eso... se escucho un poco raro...- Susurra en mi pecho.

\- Bueno, pero es délito hacer eso, así que tú cadena será el collar que te regalé.- La aprieto más contra mí.

\- Enfermo...

\- Yo más bien diría "Enamorado."

Permanecemos abrazos un poco más , hasta que ella levanta su cabeza.

\- Ya me tengo que ir, Tomoyo me espera.

Me empiezo a sentir un poco triste.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Ves porque quiero ponerte un collar?- Digo en todo burlezco.

\- No digas tonterías.- Se ríe.- Me voy, hablamos luego.- Rompe nuestro abrazo.

\- Hasta luego, nena.

Camina un poco y luego da la media vuelta y rápidamente me da un beso en la boca.

\- Te quiero "Sensei."- Me sonríe solo como ella lo sabe hacer y me deja anonado, sin poder despedirme de nueva cuenta. Y se marcha corriendo.

 _Diablos, creo que sí necesitaré ese collar._

Sonriente, entro al coche, dispuesto a irme. Este día han pasado muchas cosas buenas, no creo que algo más se vaya a interponer entre mi felicidad.

Y así pongo en marcha el carro.

-0-

Es otro día en la escuela. Me dispongo a entrar ya, pero veo a Tomoyo en la entrada y parece un poco nerviosa.

\- Hey... Tomoyo ¡Ho...!

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Tienes que saber esto!- Ansiosa me entrega algo. Es un papel.

Lo giro y es una fotografía.

Donde salimos Sakura y yo besándonos. El beso de ayer.

 _"_ _Sakura Kinomoto de 2 "B" y el profesor de matemáticas Li Shaoran ¡Muerte a los dos! Una zorra y un pedófilo."_

Mi sangre se ha helado.

\- ¿Qué... es esto? ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- No lo sé, llegué y ¡Hay demasiadas por toda la escuela! ¡Todos los han visto!- Dice un tanto histérica Tomoyo.

\- Espera... ¿Y Sakura? ¿Dónde está?

\- La ha llamado el director...- Su cara nota tristeza.

\- ¿Es enserio?- Inmediatamente entro a la escuela.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡No vaya!- Grita Tomoyo.

\- ¡Tengo que ayudar a Sakura!

\- ¡Maestro!

Los gritos de Tomoyo van desapareciendo al momento que entro más y más al instituto.

Compruebo que es verdad lo que ha dicho Tomoyo, hay esta foto por cualquier lugar. Cualquier rincón está con ella. Y los alumnos al paso que doy... Me miran.

Me miran con indignación. Susurros que se van escuchando. Inclusive hasta insultos.

Pero no importa.

De repente me encuentro con el ex novio de Sakura... Satoru.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, y puedo y creo que todos pueden sentir que hay tensión entre nosotros.

\- Oi, Satoru, el sensei te arrebató a tú chica! ¿Acaso no le harás algo?

Rodeado de su bola de amigos. Uno de ellos dijo aquello, pero sigo mi camino ignorando esas tonterías.

\- No te preocupes, ya me vengué de esa zorra y este imbécil.

Mis oídos están atentos a ese comentario.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Espera... ¡No será que tú!- Escucho a uno de sus amigos.

\- Así es. Yo tomé esa foto y la puse por toda la escuela.

Mis piernas se doblan de nuevo y con todo las fuerzas que tengo las acumulo en mi puño derecho y lo golpeo.

Tumbado en el suelo, con su mejilla roja por mi golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir imbécil?!- Grito enfurecido.

No permitiré que alguien o algo más se interponga entre este amor que tengo. En este amor que tenemos.

 **¿No les recordó a los mangas shojo? Porque a mí sí XD**


	13. El lugar donde nos conocimos

**_Chicas aquí otro capitulo de su fic favorito (¿ Muchas gracias, las 6,000 visitas me han dejado impactada! Gracias por el apoyo y a cada una de ustedes, si no no exisitira esto. Quiero decirles que este es el final ToT Sí como lo oyen es el FINAL_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas por leerlo! Agradecimientos a:_**

 ** _Roxelanali_**

 ** _BALNKITAPIA_**

 ** _Sslove_**

 ** _Cicilina_**

 ** _Leonelita_**

 ** _Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26_**

 ** _Mizu-kumi_**

 ** _Tulipan_**

 ** _Kokonut_**

 ** _Actriztercaantirosita_**

 ** _Lu_**

 ** _Chii Tsuki_**

 ** _Y a las demás personas que lo leyeron ¡Mil gracias! Esperen más historias._**

 ** _NOTA: Sí comentan habrá epílogo , si no no ;p jajaja ok no. Habrá epílogo. ¡Esperenlo!_**

 ** _Las amo! Besitos mil!_**

 **El lugar donde nos conocimos.**

Sí estoy muy enojado.

Muy muy enojado.

No puedo decir que sin "pensar." Le metí el puñetazo al imbécil de su ex, porque estaría mintiendo. De la fuerza que puse, no siento mi puño derecho.

\- ¡Qué diablos te pasa!- Reclama Satoru, poniéndose de pie.

Sacudo ligeramente mi mano, en señal para calmar el dolor y lo miro ferozmente.

\- Eso debería de preguntártelo a ti

Todos los estudiantes que están ahí, son testigos de todo lo que pasa. Sigo escuchando sus murmullos.

\- No sé porque estas tan enojado, si es más que la verdad lo que dicen esas fotos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tú ex novia es una zorra por acostarse con alguien que no fuiste tú?- Giro los ojos cruzando los brazos.- Que inmadurez.

Los alumnos alrededor hacen una expresión de sorpresa. Satoru se muestra incomodo.

\- Sí, y de pilón una zorra que se acuesta con sus maestros...- Me mira con rabia.- ¿Acaso le creíste que era "virgen."? ¡Ja! ¡Lo más probable es que le haya dado la vuelta completa a esta escuela!

Crispo molesto.

\- ¿Por qué no te callas de una puta vez?

Siento como si la sangre me hirviera.

Me vuelvo a acercarme y lo sostengo firmemente del cuello de su uniforme.

\- No sé qué vio ella de bueno en ti. Me das asco.

\- ¡Quitate!- Se deshace de mi agarre.- ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso eres la Santa Trinidad? Acostandote con tus alumnas. Viejo asqueroso.

Los abucheos entre los alumnos se hacen cada vez más grandes. Parecen disfrutar esta peculiar pelea.

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

\- Esa esta con el director, cuidado a lo mejor y también se la está cogiendo.- Lanza una mirada llena de resentimiento.

Las venas por mi enojo, se hacen notar más y de nueva manera le doy un golpe. Cae al suelo.

\- Tú.- Lo miro con desprecio.- Vienes conmigo.

-0-

\- ¡Hey suéltame! ¡Me castras, imbécil!- Reniega.

\- Deja de lloriquear, menudo idiota. Tú vienes conmigo a la oficina del director. No te escaparas.

Y sí vamos por los pasillos de la escuela, voy llevándolo a la fuerza, hasta que al fin llegamos a la oficina del director. Al acariciar el picaporte, siento incertidumbre.

No sé que es lo que pasará.

Pero sé que no será nada bueno.

\- Andale, apurate ¿O qué? ¿Ya te dio miedo enfrentar tus problemas?- Dice Satoru sin la noción de sus palabras.

\- Cállate idiota.- Entonces, giro el picaporte.

Al entrar a la oficina del director, está el sentado enfrente, en su escritorio. Busco a Sakura, que está enfrente de él en el otro extremo del escritorio. Tiene la cabeza baja, pero la levanta al ver que entre.

No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que es lo que está pasando.

\- Yo...- Balbuceo lentamente.

\- Oh, Maestro Li, al fin se presenta. Lo iba a mandar a hablar.

\- Shaoran...

Sakura y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas, tratamos de encontrarnos, de encontrar un consuelo y solución a todo esto.

\- Vaya, entonces es verdad lo que murmuran los chicos. Se llevan tan "bien" para que su alumna le llame por su nombre.

\- Director... Espere...- Suelto bruscamente a Satoru, que sigue presente viendo y camino al lado de Sakura.- Puedo explicar—

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué en verdad sí tenía una relación con Kinomoto?- Su tono es molesto. Me deja sin palabras.

Es que realmente no hay nada que explicar.

\- Usted, en su natal Hong Kong, era un respetable maestro, _Señor_ Li.- Al hacer enfasís en el señor, sé a que se refiere.

\- Lo sigo siendo.- Defiendo.

\- Entre las piernas de una _joven_ de 17 años.- Mira a Sakura.- ¿No es así? Señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura se pone tensa y su rostro lleno de vergüenza, apretando firmemente los dobleces de su falda.

\- N-No... no es así...

Me enojo un poco.

\- Señor director, la está usted ofendiendo. A Kinomoto.

\- Querrá decir "Sakura." Señor Li. Aquí ya no necesitan sus modales.

La impotencia me empieza a llenar completamente mi cuerpo. No sé que hacer, pero tengo que aclarar todo esto.

\- Espere un momen—

\- No, no voy a esperar nada. No permitiré que en mi escuela se sucesiten este tipo de problemáticas. Ya he hablado con la señorita Kinomoto, ella quedará expulsada y usted despedido.

Los tres nos hemos sorprendido. Digo también tres, porque Satoru, inclusive ha hecho un sonido de sorpresa. Y para aún más mi sorpresa, habla.

\- Espere... Señor, director. Sakura... no tiene nada que ver, o sea ella no, tiene porque...

\- Harada-san ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí? No note su presencia. Vaya a clases.

Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan. Usaré a este niñato.

\- Director, antes de que tome su decisión precipitada. Harada-san tiene algo que decir.- Lo volteo a ver con una expresión de miedo.

\- ¿Satoru dirá algo? Es verdad... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dice Sakura Sorprendida.

Satoru muestra un rostro decepcionado al ver que su presencia es tan notoria como la nada.

\- ¿Es cierto eso Harada-san?- El director lo ve con una mirada dura y certera.

\- Oh... este... yo.- Empieza a tartamudear.- Yo quería decir que...

\- Dese prisa Harada.

\- Sí, _Harada-kun_ vamos.- Sonrío hipócritamente.

Sakura sigue perdida sin entener la situación. Entre esa distracción, tomo fuertemente su mano. Su cara cambia de expresión.

 _"_ _No te preocupes."_ Le digo con mover la boca. Y ella asiente su cabeza.

\- Yo... fui... el que puso esa foto, señor director. Y puse esas mentiras de Sakura.- Hace una reverencia.- ¡Lo siento Sakura!

\- Satoru...- Dice impresionada.

Bien hecho, niño.

\- ¿Es la verdad?- Ahora se dirige a él, el director.

\- Sí... así que ¡Por favor no le haga nada malo a Kinomoto!- Mantiene una expresión por un momento, determinada.

Tengo el pensamiento de que al final si la quería.

El director, suelta un suspiro. Y se dirige hacia mí, pero ve que estamos agarrados de la mano. Y vuelve a vernos.

\- Entonces si tienen una relación.

Dispuesto a contestar. Pero Sakura lo hace primero.

\- Sí, señor director. Los dos nos queremos.- Mira determinadamente.- Y no nos alejaremos por usted, en cambio, seguiremos más unidos.

Puedo sentir que aprieta más mi mano con la suya.

Creo que un sonrojo se presenta en mis mejillas.

\- Sí ese es el caso... Solo queda una alternativa.

La tensión se eleva. Y entonces un ruido muy presente se escucha en la puerta. Tocan y tocan.

\- Ah, no en este momento... Harada, abra la puerta.

Satoru lo hace y nos encontramos con Tomoyo y Eriol, y demás estudiantes en la puerta. Pareciera que estaban esperando. Son muchos los que se ven.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes?- Se nota el tono del director un tanto furioso.

Sakura y yo seguimos sorprendidos al ver a toda esa multitud entre la puerta y todo el pasillo. Tomoyo habla.

\- Vinimos a exigir que no tome medidas extremas con estos dos. No debe de expulsarlos ni nada. Yo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil tomaré las medidas necesarias.

\- Tomoyo...- Susurra Sakura con admiración.

\- Sí, no lo haga, viejo amargado.- Dice el inecesario de Eriol.

\- Idiota...- Susurro yo.

\- Si, señor director, no lo haga.- Yamazaki se hace presente.

\- No es justo!- Chiharu.

\- Rotundamente no!- Rika.

Así se hace cada vez más grande el disturbio. Completamente todos mis alumnos están defendiendo mi relación, nuestra relación.

\- ¡Cierren la boca todos!- Grita el director.- ¡Aquí yo mando! Y se hará lo que yo diga.

\- ¡Pero director!- Sakura grita.

\- No los expulsaré a los dos.

Todos han quedado en silencio.

\- Pero, el señor Li, no dará más clases aquí. Será trasladado a otro Instituto. La señorita Kinomoto terminara su curso aquí.

Bien, no era lo que esperaba. Pero no puedo evitar una sonrisa. Sakura se quedará aquí.

Todos inmediatamente festejan y Tomoyo va a abrazar a Sakura y los demás chicos. Sakura tiene los ojos llorosos. Eriol se acerca a mí.

\- Almenos seguirás siendo el Sensei.- Coloca su mano en mi hombro.

\- ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? Tú no eres alumno ni maestro.- Lo miro con recelo.

\- Tomoyo me habló y acudí a su llamado. Así como el príncipe que soy.- Se halaga.

\- Deja de pavonearte Eriol.- Giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con Satoru. Me aproximo a él.

\- Hey, niñato inútil.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Dice de mal humor.

\- Gracias.- Sonrío.

Se sorprende ante eso.

\- No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Sakura.

\- Lo sé, por eso gracias.

\- Al final te quedaste con ella. Cuídala.

\- Lo haré.

Me giro y dispuesto a ir con Sakura Satoru me susurra.

\- Aunque... ahora que no estes... puedo aprovecharme de ella.

Me congelo y giro para verlo y sigue sonriendo maliciosamente. Esta viendo a Sakura.

En el grupo donde esta Sakura, me dirijo inmediatamente y la tomo de su brazo.

\- Shaoran... ¿Qué pa—

Tomo sus labios. Aprieto su cintura con mis manos, demandando más cercanía. Introduzco mi lengua a su boca. Escucho la sorpresa de todos al ver estas acciones. Sigo besándola con demencia. Hasta que la falta de aire nos obliga a separarnos.

\- ¡Maestro Li!- Grita el director.

\- Va para ti, Satoru.- Lo miro.- Y a los demás chicos aquí presentes.- Muevo mi brazo derecho apuntando a todos.- ¡Sakura es mía! ¡Y vendré por ella en la graduación!

\- ¡Shaoran!- Chilla Sakura con su rostro sonrojado.

\- ¡Nadie la tocará! Solo yo.

El lugar explota en risas de todos.

-0-

Ya es la hora de salida, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido. Todos se van yendo. Estamos en el patio de la escuela. Agarrados de la mano.

\- Vaya que día...

\- Han pasado muchas cosas. ¿No es así, Shaoran?

\- Y muy pronto a mi parecer. Que cansancio.

\- Pero estoy feliz...

El atardecer se ha presente en la escuela. Tiñe todo de colores opacos. Pero caminamos a pasos cortos, como si quisiéramos hacer más largo el camino, porque sabemos que ya no nos veremos tanto como antes.

\- ¿Por qué eres feliz, Sakura?- Pregunto siguiendo viendo hacia adelante.

\- Porque te conocí, Shaoran.- Gira su rostro sonriente hacia mí. La luz del atardecer remarca la forma de su rostro y su cabello castaño. Sonrío.

\- Yo igual. Me siento feliz de haberte conocido. Aquí o en donde sea, conocerte siempre será un placer.

Me detengo en frente de ella.

\- Sakura.- La miro amorosamente. El viento de otoño empieza a soplar entre nosotros. La nostalgia se hace más notoria.

\- Shaoran...- Sus ojos esmeralda brillan y me reflejo en ellos.

\- Date prisa y sal de esta escuela.- Sonrió ampliamente.

Me corresponde con una sonrisa divina y sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas.

\- ¡Claro!

Toco su mejilla derecha y ella coloca sus manos en la mía. Lentamente nos acercamos y al fin nos besamos. Un beso con un sabor agridulce.

Sé que no es una despedida, pero deberías de saber...

Que una vida no es, ni será suficiente para quererte.

 ** _FIN._**

 **¡Esperen el epílogo nenas!**


	14. Epílogo

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el epílogo. Espero y lo disfruten mucho así como yo al escribirlo y así darle fin a está bonita historia de amor, no se olviden de mí, pronto escribiré otra (si la escuela me da tiempo) y espero contar con su apoyo. Las quiero mucho chicas. ¡Besitos a las que comentaron y leyeron!**

 _ **Epílogo.**_

Desde que deje de trabajar en el instituto, me han trasladado a otro, han pasado 8 meses, no muy lejos de mi casa ni de donde está mi linda novia. Se siente bien poder llamarla por novia, aunque no todos sepan de nuestra relación abiertamente.

La escuela es amplia y es mixta, ya es la hora de salida. Me encuentro en el pasillo en camino hacia afuera.

¡Maestro Li! Hasta luego.- Me dice coquetamente una niña, sí es una niña, al menos para mí, a pesar de ser de preparatoria.

Oh, hola niñas, vayan con cuidado a casa.- Sonrío deslumbrante, porque hoy será un bonito día.

¿No nos quiere acompañar al Karaoke, sensei?- Otra de mis alumnas me dice.- ¡Debería de ser nuestro novio!

Las dos sacan risitas. Y empiezan a caminar a la par conmigo.

Lo siento, no hay "Maestro Li." Para todas. Tengo una novia.- Me pavoneo yo mismo.

¡¿Eh?!- Chillan.- ¿Es enserio, sensei? ¿Cómo es?

Como ustedes.- Camino más rápido dejándolas atrás.- Hasta Luego.- Me despido agitando la mano de espaldas.

¡Sensei!- Gritan.

Sí, Shaoran Li, tiene una novia estable a la que al fin, una persona como yo quiere. Y por si no les he dicho, hoy la veré. Después de una semana de habernos visto. Tendremos una cita.

 _ **-0-**_

\- Ahh, Shaoran.- Gime bajo de mí.

\- Eres demasiado sensible, cariño.- Sigo moviendo mis caderas, al compas de su cuerpo, quiero que quede llena de mí.

\- No digas esas cosas... Me da pena.- Aprieta las sabanas bajo ella. Me doy cuenta que es así como le gusta.

\- Pero te gusta ser así. Y te gusta...

\- ¿Q-Que?- Pregunta con sus ojos brillantes.

\- ¡Así!- La embisto con fuerza.

\- ¡Kyah! ¡Sha—

\- Oh sí.- Y una sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro. Nosotros dos entregados en la cama de mi departamento. Había pasado tanto tiempo (una semana) de que no estábamos así. Y eso hace todo placentero.

Nunca me cansaría de escuchar sus gemidos. Son música para mí.

¡Espera! ¡S-Siento... algo!

¿Mi amor?- Agarro sus muslos con mis brazos para que sea más profundo.- Aún no es suficiente.

¡P-para!- Sus gemidos son más sonoros.

Te aseguro que eso es lo que menos quieres.

Sin dejar de tener ese ritmo. Hago que Sakura llegue al climax.

¡Shaoran!- Gime y arquea su espalda.

Extasiados por el encuentro que hemos tenido. Miro a Sakura respirando agitadamente. Cubierta de sudo, que parece hacer que su piel brille, estamos bien. Pero algo en mí, sigue duro.

Sakura baja la mirada y ve "El gran problema."

Ese... es tú...- Se sienta en la cama enfrente de mí.

Sí, sí, sí, no termines la frase por favor.- Muestro vergüenza.- No sé porque sigue así.

Nunca me había pasado algo así, menos después de haber terminado.

Y nos encontramos los dos sentados en la cama. Con un silencio después de habernos dado nuestra calida bienvenida.

Demonios.- Rasco mi sien.- Iré al baño a ver que puedo hacer. Me siento como un adolescente.- Dispuesto a ponerme de pie. Una suave mano detiene que me baje de la cama.- ¿Qué pasa, linda?

Sakura mantiene la mirada baja, y sin hablarme, solo me tiene agarrado.

Oh no te preocupes, no tardaré tanto, si sientes que te sentirás sola.- Coloco un beso en su frente. A veces ella puede ser tan tierna.

Yo lo hago por ti... Con... tú problema.- Susurra por lo bajo.

En la misma posición y sin quitar mis labios de su frente, abro los ojos de sorpresa.

¿Eh?- Me separo y la sostengo de sus hombros.- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

¡Pues "eso"!- Su rostro esta colorado por su singular respuesta.- Aún es temprano y y lo pensé.

Espera, sabes que es lo que significa verdad.

S-Sí. Ay, ¿Sí quieres o no?- Baja su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo, pero hasta las orejas está que cualquiera lo puede ver.

Me está diciendo, la chica a la que quiero mucho, que me quiere tocar. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. Lo había imaginado, pero, no tan pronto.

Sí, Sakura, sí lo quiero.- Mi mirada se empieza tornar oscura, es como si el erotismo, siguiera muy presente en nuestra habitación.

Sakura levanta su rostro, con una mirada decidida, a lo que hará. Sus ojos brillan aún más. Me siento apenado por un momento.

B-Bien. Puedes recargarte.- Apunta la cabecera de la cama.- Allí.

Sin decir nada en contra hago caso a lo que me ha dicho. Ella se posa enfrente de mí. Mi pulso se acelera un poco. Hace mucho que no me toca otra mano que no sea la mía.

N-No veas...- Se acomoda un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja.

Ansioso, cierro los ojos. ¿Por qué no debería de ver? Pero me dispongo a todo. Y al sentir el roce de su mano. Me sorprendo.

Pero siento algo húmedo.

Es su boca, y está succionando.

Abro los ojos por impulso, y la veo ahí, entre mi intimidad. Sosteniendo con las dos manos... Y haciendo un oral.

¡Por todos los cielos!

S-Sakura.

Ella no responde, es como si no me hubiera escuchado. Sigue chupando, moviendo su lengua alrededor, jugando. No había sentido algo así antes.

¡Pensé que usaría sus manos! No tenía la menor idea de que ella conociera otras formas de complacer. Creo que la subestime un poco.

Pero no es nada comparado a lo que me está haciendo sentir.

De repente, siento como lo introduce a su boca más profundo. Es muy excitante. Mis ojos casi no logran ver. Los mantengo entrecerrados porque el mismo placer me impide una clara visión.

Su boca hace maravillas. Gruño. Sin pensar mucho agarro suavemente su cabeza castaña y es como si le dijera que lo hiciera más profundo.

Ahh... S-Shaoran.- Sus mejillas deslumbran por el sonrojo. Pero aún así ella hace lo que le he dicho con acciones.

S-Sigue.

Tomando mi petición lo hace. Más fuerte, más rico. Tengo la sensación de que pronto acabaré. Algo caliente invade mi cuerpo.

S-Sakura. Espera. Apartate.- Muevo mis manos para decirle que lo haga.

P-Pero ¿Por ...?- Alcanza a decirme al separarse de su tarea y en ese momento, he terminado. Y sin querer, con el chorro que sale toca su cara y resbala.

 _Bien, ya tengo algo para mis preciadas memorias fotográficas._

Kyah... ¡S-Shaoran!- Gimotea.

Mier...da.- Veo esa escena. Me siento apenado.- ¡Carajo! Te dije que te quitaras.

¡Y-Y lo hice!- Dice aún en la misma posición.

Niña tonta.- Giro mi cabeza en busca de un papel higiénico entre los cajones de a lado. Encuentro uno.- Acercate, te limpiaré.

Sakura se acerca y con cuidado empiezo a quitar de su rostro los rastros de su gran hazaña.

No pensé que lo fueras a hacer. Pensé que solo ibas a tocarme con tus manos.

Oh no, Tomoyo me dijo que era mejor con... a boca.- Baja su mirada de nuevo y se sonroja.

¿Tomoyo? No me digas que...

Sí, ella me comento que lo hacia a Eriol y...

Qué horrible imagen mental acabo de tener, Sakura.- Termino de limpiar.- Bien he acabado.

Oh lo siento! N-No debí haberlo hecho. Fue muy atrevido de mi parte.

¡Claro que no! ¡Fue estupendo! No había sentido algo así.- Acaricio su rostro.- Para la otra, te dejaré que lo tomes.

¿Qué lo tome?-

Inocente. Es algo que me gusta de ella.

Oh, olvídalo... Pero, te recompensaré. Hagamos lo que tu quieras.

¿Lo que yo quiera?- Pregunta emocionada.

Sí, lo que tu quieras yo haré.

Se queda pensando un momento.

Oh!- Hace unos gesto de "tengo una gran idea."- Salgamos a ver una película. Una cita.

Oh, sí, sería genial. ¿Cuándo? y ¿Dónde?

El viernes próximo en la plaza central.

Es un trato, señorita Sakura.- Agarro uno mechón de su cabello castaño

Está bien, joven Li.

Sonreímos y nos damos un suave beso.

-0-

Contento y feliz y todos los demás sinónimos que existan. Siendo hoy, viernes, tendremos una cita. Estoy en mi coche manejando felizmente y en eso mi celular suena. Es Sakura.

Hey, Nena ¿Lista?

Shaoran, no podré verte hoy.- Dice por el altavoz.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Mi decepción se hace notoria.

Tengo que quedarme en casa, mi papá ni mi hermano están, y un paquete que encargó mi papá llegará hoy y tengo que recibirlo.

Diablos.

¿Y no hay otra forma?- Sigo manejando.

Pues... Si quieres venir aquí.

Vaya es cierto. Pronto estaré ahí.

Aquí estaré. Te quiero.

Yo más.

Colgando el teléfono, cambio la ruta de mi destino, hacia la casa de Sakura, ya sé donde vive por las veces que la he traído.

Llego y me estaciono por ahí. Bajo de mi coche y puedo ver más de cerca su casa. Es de dos pisos y se ve amplia. Toco el timbre. Espero un poco ansioso y es así como ella aparece.

Oh, hola.- Abre la puerta.- Pasa.

Hola.- Le doy un beso.- ¿Cómo estás?- Veo el lugar.- Qué bonita es.

Estoy bien, oh y gracias. Estem... ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo té, café, refre-

La jalo hacia mí abrazandonos.

Te extrañé mucho. Señorita bocazas.- La aprieto suavemente contra mí.

No me llames así.- Me abraza igual.- Yo te extrañé más.

Té estará bien.- Doy un beso en su frente.

Muy bien. Ya vengo.

Sakura se dirige a la cocina, que esta cerca donde vendría ser una mesa de estar, ya que el comedor se encuentra más al centro de la casa. Tomo asiento ahí. Esperando pacientemente. Es la primera vez que he ido a la casa de una novia por gusto. Y es algo reconfortante.

El timbre de la casa, se escucha de nueva cuenta.

Oh ¿Ese es el timbre?- Asoma su cabeza.

Creo que sí. ¿Quieres que atienda?

Sí, tal vez es el señor de la entrega. Por favor, Shaoran.- Me sonríe.

No hay problema, tus deseos son ordenes, bonita.-

Me pongo de pie y al salir de la casa me encuentro con un muchacho, de tez morena y cabello negro. Podría decir que tiene mi edad o más grande. Nuestras miradas chocan y puedo sentir que hay tensión entre nosotros, y no, no es sexual.

¿Tú quién eres?- Me pregunta ásperamente.- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

¿En su casa? Oh, él tal vez sea...

¡Touya!- Sale Sakura tras de mí.- ¿Por qué has timbrado? ¿Olvidaste las llaves de nuevo?- Sakura camina hacia él.

Ignorando completamente lo que Sakura ha dicho, le pregunta.

¿Y este quién es?- Señalandome a mí. "Touya" entra a la casa, ya que la reja ha sido abierta.

"Este."

Oh, él...- Sakura sonríe tímidamente.- Él es...

Soy su novio.- Coloco mi mano en su hombro, acercándola a mí.- Mucho gusto, Li Shaoran.- Extiendo mi mano.

Me mira con la indiferencia que podría sentir que el cálido viento de la primavera se ha hecho completamente frío. Pasa de largo y deja mi mano al aire.

¡Touya! ¡No seas grosero!- Grita Sakura, renegando.- No le hagas caso, Shaoran, así es él.- Hermano Saludalo!

Y ellos dos entran a la casa y yo voy atrás con cara de pocos amigos, así como la del hermano de mi novia.

-0-

Sentados los tres en la mesa, Sakura a lado de mí y el amable de Touya enfrente de mí. Tomando el té. Pero la rivalidad de nuestras miradas no ha cesado. Silencios incomodos se presentan.

Menudo tipo con complejo de hermana.

H-Hey ¿Por qué no hablan?- Dice Sakura nerviosa, comiendo de la tarta que compartimos los tres.

Y entonces Touya ataca.

¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves de mi edad.

28.

Endurece su rostro inmediatamente. Esta furioso. Mira a Sakura y responde nerviosamente.

¿Q-Qué pasa?

Nada...- Pausa Touya.- Parece como si estuvieras esperando cruzarte con el primer idiota para enamorarte.- Da un sorbo a su té.

Me molesta demasiado su actitud déspota. Ahora ataco yo.

Tú eres el idiota aquí.- Tomo de mi té.

¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- Se pone de pie Touya en la mesa.

¡Lo que acabas de oír!- De igual manera yo.

¡Basta!- Grita Sakura pegando en la mesa con sus manos.- Dejen de actuar como niños. Touya, Shaoran es mi novio. Aceptalo.- Ve furiosa a Touya. Y tú! Li!

Ella solo me dice Li, cuando esta molesta.

Muevo mi cuerpo para atrás al escuchar eso.

S-Sí ¿Qué pasa?

Madura. Tienes 28 años. Los dos maduren ¡Por Dios!

P-Pero Sakura...- Decimos los dos al unisono.

Pero Sakura ¡Nada!

No nos llevamos bien y creo que no lo será muy pronto. Pero los dos estamos siendo regañados por la persona más especial en nuestra vida.

Después del regaño, el picaporte de la puerta es girado y se abre y se visualiza la silueta de un hombre, ya mayor, con lentes y de expresión amable. Tengo la pequeña idea de quien puede ser.

¡Papá!- Dice Sakura alegre.

Padre.

Señor...

El señor ve la escena presente entre todos. Y me ve a mí con singular curiosidad.

Oh, hola chicos... Y hola a ti.- Me ve.- Buenas Tardes.

Me pongo derecho inmediatamente y un tanto nervioso. Él es el papá de mi novia.

 _Y mi suegro._

H-Hola, Buenas Tardes.- Salgo de la mesa y me acerco hacia él y extiendo mi mano.- Shaoran Li, un gusto.

Sakura y Touya solo observan sin decir nada. El papá de Sakura corresponde mi saludo.

Fujikata Kinomoto.- Me sonríe a comparación de su hijo.- Un gusto.

Papá... él es...- Sakura se acerca hacia nosotros.

Soy su novio.- Digo sin rodeos.

La expresión del señor Kinomoto ha cambiado a una de sorpresa y no a una de enojo como lo había esperado.

Oh! ¿Enserio? Es la primera vez que Sakura me presenta a un novio.

S-Sí me hacía comentado.- Puedo sentir un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas. Estoy nervioso.- Es un honor conocerlo.

Ese es mío. Veo que también ya conociste a su hermano mayor, Touya.

Claro.- Y los tres ponemos una cara de desagrado.- Solo que aún no conozco a su esposa.

Shaoran.- Me interrumpe Sakura.- Mi madre falleció hace ya un tiempo.

Entonces, desearía no haber hecho esa pregunta. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?

Qué clase de novio conseguiste, mounstro.- Touya habla.

¡Touya, por Dios! ¡No soy un mounstro! ¡Y no molestes a Li!

¡Jamás!

Sakura y Touya empiezan a tener una pelea de hermanos. Me dirijo hacia el señor Kinomoto.

Señor, yo, lo siento. Sakura no me había comentado eso antes. Fue muy impru—

No, tranquilo.- Me interrumpe.- Es normal, casi no le platicado de su madre y no le gusta mucho hablar sobre el tema.

Oh.

¿Aún no han comido, cierto?- Su expresión amable sigue intacta.

No, supongo.

Entonces quédate, haré una deliciosa comida.

Claro.- Sonrío.

-0-

Terminando de comer, algo muy rico. Ayudo a Sakura a lavar los platos. Touya no esta presente. Y terminando de lavar, se ha hecho de noche y es hora de irme.

Te acompañaré a la puerta.- Me dice amablemente Sakura.

Claro, bonita.- Tomo su mano.- Vamos, pero ¿Dónde está tu papá para despedirme de él?

No lo sé, desapareció después de comer.

Abriendo la puerta. Sakura me interrumpe.

¡Ohh! ¡Espera! Se me ha olvidado darte algo. Lo tengo en mi habitación. Si quieres espera afuera.

¿Y por qué no subo a tu cuarto?- Pregunto pícaramente. Sakura se sonroja.

¡Shaoran! A-Aquí no. Porque...

Jaja, lo sé, solo era una broma, pervertida. Anda ve por eso. Te espero afuera.

Claro.- Sonríe y sube las escaleras.

Ahora sí, abriendo completamente la puerta, me encuentro al papá de Sakura, mirando el cielo y acabando de fumar un cigarrillo.

Oh, ¿Ya te vas?- Me pregunta, apagando la colilla del cigarro.

Sí, solo esperare a Sakura un poco.- Cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Inmediatamente tengo la intención de decirle al señor, la edad que tengo y el como nos conocimos Sakura y yo. Pero el me interrumpe.

Siempre que miro a las estrellas, siento que mi esposa esta mirándome y mirando a nuestros hijos.- Observa el cielo estrellado.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Nadeshiko.- Dice sin más pero con un tono de melancolía.

Es un bonito nombre.- Volteo a ver al cielo igual. Y puedo sentir que es verdad lo que dice. Las estrellas parecen destellar más que cualquier otro día.

Así como lo era ella. Era la más bonita de todas las alumnas que había tenido.

Esperen un momento, ¿Alumnas?

¿Quiere decir que... ella era su alumna?- Me sigo sorprendiendo.

Sí. Yo soy un maestro. Nadeshiko y yo nos conocimos y enamoramos en la escuela.- Suelta un suspiro.- ¿Es raro verdad?

Esta es una gran conicidencia.

No, claro que no... Yo también soy profesor...

El señor Kinomoto, abre sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. Pero luego su expresión se suaviza.

La conociste y te enamoraste. ¿Cierto?- Mira de nuevo al cielo.

S-Sí.

Vaya, son muy hermosas entonces.- Dice refiriéndose a Sakura y su difunta esposa Nadeshiko.

Le aseguro que sí.

Se pueden escuchar pasos presurosos que se acercan hacia la puerta. Sakura se esta aproximando.

Es un secreto entre nosotros, no le digas a Sakura.

Asiento la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. En ese momento Sakura abre la puerta y nos mira a los dos.

Oh, papá estabas aquí.

Así es hija, platicaba con tu novio.

Vamos, Sakura.- Muevo mi cabeza para decirle que se acerque.

Sí.

Hasta luego, Señor Kinomoto.- Me despido de él.

Un gusto conocerte, espero y nos visites más.- Me sonríe.- Entraré a la casa. Hasta luego.

Por supuesto que sí.

Y cierra la puerta y nos deja a Sakura y a mí solos. Se acerca a mí.

¿De qué tanto hablaron?- Rodea mi brazo con el suyo.

De nada.

Dime.- Hace pucheros.

N-O.- Le saco la lengua.

Abrimos la reja, para salir a la calle.

Bueno, no me digas, pero cierra los ojos.- Se pone enfrente de mí.

Los cierro.- Quedo a ciegas y siento como algo rodea mi muñeca.

Ya.

Veo una pequeña pulsera hecha a mano, que tiene una pequeña letra que corresponde a mi nombre. Supongo.

Soy feliz.

Es muy bonita ¿La hiciste tú?

Sí y mira.- Levanta su muñeca izquierda.- También me hice una yo.

Es igual y con una "S."

Oh y la "S" corresponde a nuestro nombre.

¿El mío Sakura y el tuyo Shaoran?

Algo así.- Muestra una tímida sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas.

Es la mujer más tierna de este mundo.

¿Quieres saber de que hablamos tú papá y yo?

¡Sí! ¿De qué?- Pregunta emocionada.

La tomo de su mano, la acerco y nos besamos. Con ese dulce beso siento el tacto y una sensación cálida invade mi interior, junto a ella me siento completo.

Hablamos de lo mucho que te quiero.- La aprieto contra mí. Sakura posa sus manos en mi espalda, abrazándome más fuerte.

Mentiroso...

Puede ser...

Hunde más su cabeza en mi pecho, haciendo el abrazo más inquebrantable.

Te quiero, Shaoran.

Y yo a ti, Sakura.

Y nos abrazamos bajo el cielo estrellado.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **¡Gracias!**_


End file.
